Búscame en la noche
by MCS20
Summary: Recién iniciado el siglo XVII, Johanna Beckett encuentra el diario oculto de su madre. ¿Qué escondía Katherine Beckett? ¿Quien era Richard, conocido como Castle? GRACIAS POR LEER
1. Prólogo

_10 de enero de 1600. Sevilla_

Hace frío, es una de esas tristes noches de lluvia y relámpagos. Debería dormir, pero no puedo. Un trueno ilumina el paisaje desde mi ventana, la catedral resplandece entre la oscuridad de la noche y de nuevo todo queda en silencio. Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación llaman mi atención. Limpio las lágrimas que corren por mi rostro. Al abrir no lo soporto más y me echo a sus brazos. Fátima me besa tiernamente el cabello, como hacía cuando era niña y murmura palabras de consuelos. Me acompaña hasta la cama y me obliga a acostarme. Lleva algo en sus manos, es un rosario. Me sorprende, ella nunca llevaría un rosario, Fátima no es cristiana, no sigue la verdadera fe, disimula, por su bien y por el bien de nuestra familia, pero todos sabemos que cuando nadie puede verla reza en silencio a su Dios. Es nuestra esclava, pero para mí y para todos los que vivimos en esta casa es mucho más, una amiga, una confidente. Cuando dejé la cuna empezó a contarme historias de palacios y príncipes y princesas de ojos oscuros y piel morena, haciéndome soñar con fortalezas rojas situadas a los pies de nevadas montañas. Una vez me contó que su familia procedía de una estirpe de reyes, que habían vivido en un bello palacio, en Granada. Yo me reía, incrédula, ¿una esclava hija de reyes? Entonces la besaba en la mejilla y cansada de cuentos e historias la tomaba de la mano para que me llevase al jardín. Ahora sólo sus morenas manos pueden darme el consuelo y calor que necesito, mientras que sigo derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-No llore más mi niña, ella no querría verla así.  
-No puedo creer que se la haya llevado –sollocé.  
-Son los designios de Dios –repuso. Alcé la vista, furiosa.  
-¿De qué Dios me hablas, Fátima? ¿De nuestro Señor o de tu falso Dios? ¿Cuál crees que se ha llevado a mi madre?  
-No se enfade conmigo, mi niña –me pide, acongojada. Enseguida me calmo y vuelvo a coger su mano, arrepentida. Sé de hombres y mujeres que gritan a sus esclavos, pero yo nunca grito a Fátima, Madre nunca lo hacía y me enseñó a Henry y a mí a tratar a Fátima como una más de la familia.  
-Lo siento… -susurré.  
-Rece conmigo, mi niña, rezaremos las dos por su madre. Hoy la señora estará en el Paraíso –me tiende el rosario y rezamos juntas. Ella a su Dios, yo al verdadero. Rozo cada perla del rosario, comprobando, entristecida que se trata del de Madre, ese bello rosario hecho de marfil. Lo beso con veneración y sigo rezando, hasta que despacio me quedo dormida.

-o-

Al despertar el cielo sigue nublado y las gotas de lluvias golpean con fuerza contra los cristales. Debo levantarme, Henry vendrá pronto con su esposa y mis sobrinos. María está embarazada de nuevo, pronto tendremos un bebé en nuestro hogar, porque mi hermano y su familia van a mudarse, por mí. He intentado convencerlo de que no es necesario, pero no me ha tomado en serio. ¿Una mujer viviendo sola y administrando la casa?, se había reído. No pude contestarle, tiene razón. Ahora estoy bajo su tutela, hasta que encuentre un marido, me recordó. A veces odio haber nacido mujer. Si fuera hombre nadie tomaría mis decisiones, pero siendo mujer… Agotada tras una noche de rezo y de llanto llamo a Fátima para que me ayude a vestirme, pero no aparece. Cansada de esperar busco por toda la casa, pero no la encuentro.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

De vuelta a mi habitación miro la gran puerta de madera que esconde una habitación, ahora vacía. Se me encoge el corazón y vuelvo a dejar que el llanto fluya por mis mejillas, acaricio la madera y abro despacio la puerta. La habitación de Madre está tal como ella la dejó, limpia y ordenada. Llorosa me siento en su cama y me tumbo, no quiero contener el llanto, pero no puedo pasarme aquí toda la mañana, tengo mucho que hacer. Al levantarme me doy cuenta de que su arcón está abierto, alguien ha debido hurgar entre sus ropas. Espero que no haya sido Fátima o me va a oír. La nostalgia puede conmigo y acaricio los vestidos, todos de luto, ella nunca ha vestido con colores alegres, no recuerdo haberla visto con algún vestido beige o rosa, siempre de negro o azul oscuro. Su ropa contrastaba con su alegre carácter. Antes de cerrar el arcón algo llama mi atención, hay una especie de costura en un lateral, un bolsillo. Intrigada busco en su interior y encuentro dos objetos. Una sortija, sencilla, hermosa, ennegrecida y un cuaderno, viejo, muy viejo. Acaricio el anillo y abro el cuaderno, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto?

**Diario personal de Katherine Beckett. Año de Nuestro Señor de 1568**

Madre tenía un diario y por lo que veo, no quería que nadie lo supiera.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Madre, escribo este diario con la esperanza de que algún día lo lea y pueda perdonarme. Si supiera todo lo que sentí, quizás comprendería que no quise yo hacerle daño, ni a usted, ni a Padre, ni a ningún otro miembro de nuestra familia. Y si alguien cogiera este diario y lo leyera, espero que Nuestro Señor lo guíe para que pueda comprender las locuras de esta mujer, que un día siendo niña, creyó vivir enamorada.**

**Creo Madre que tal como usted y Padre me enseñaron, las historias hay que contarlas desde el principio, por eso, porque es posible que alguien ajeno a nuestra familia lea mi diario, creo necesario que explique quien soy y de donde provengo. Para ello me serviré de lo que usted misma me contaba, sin dar demasiados detalles, puesto que sabe Dios que la historia de nuestra familia es larga y emocionante, pero me faltaría papel para narrarla.**

**Nací yo una fría mañana de noviembre, un 17, creo, hija de don Jim Beckett y de doña Johanna. Mis padres me recibieron con gran alegría, a pesar de no ser varón, puesto que eran ya muchos los años que venían buscando un hijo. Vivíamos en Londres, encargándose mi padre de pequeños pleitos y criándome mi madre a mí y más adelante a mi hermano, que murió siendo muy niño, en gloria de Dios esté. Mi madre dice que nací en 1548 y si esto es cierto, tengo ahora veinte años, casi media vida ya vivida. Éramos felices en nuestra casa, a pesar de que el frío se llevara a nuestro pequeño Thomas. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. Tuvimos la mala suerte de vivir tiempos difíciles en Inglaterra. Unos años antes de mi nacimiento el rey Henry VIII, al que conocen aquí como Enrique VIII había separado a la Iglesia de allí de la de Roma, todo por aquella horrible mujer, la Bolena. No escribiré aquí la triste historia de la verdadera reina de Inglaterra, su alteza Catalina de Aragón, católica hasta el día de su muerte, puesto que esta no es su historia, sino la mía. Pero la historia de los hombres y mujeres humildes a veces se escribe junto a la de los grandes hombres y no podemos evitarlo. Así pues, cuando creímos que con María I el catolicismo volvía a regir la vida en Inglaterra, pudiendo así vivir tranquilos mi familia y yo, murió nuestra reina, hija de su alteza Catalina y tomó el trono Elizabeth, reina que aún vive y gobierna. Fue entonces cuando mi padre, preocupado, decidió no esperar a lo que pudiera ocurrir y trasladarnos a un lugar seguro. Contamos con la ayuda de un cliente suyo, español, don Manuel de Sevilla, católico como nosotros. Así, en 1560 tomamos rumbo hacia tierras extrañas, llegando agotados y cubiertos de polvo a aquella ciudad de donde procedía nuestro buen amigo. Nos asentamos primero en el barrio de Triana, donde fuimos recibidos con recelo por los trianeros, que sólo veían en nosotros extranjeros que no conocían el idioma ni las costumbres de allí. Pero quiso Nuestro Señor que el destino nos fuera favorable y así, en 1564 pudimos trasladarnos a una bella casa situada muy cerca de la catedral, construcción hecha por los hombres para el regocijo de Dios. Así pues, tras cinco años conseguimos hacernos un sitio en la vida de nuestros buenos vecinos, siendo aceptados y también amados.**

-¡Niña! ¿Dónde está, niña?

Cierro de golpe el diario y corro hacia mi dormitorio, guardándolo en mi arcón, en el fondo. No entiendo por qué Madre escribió un diario, no es algo corriente, sólo sé de algunos hombres que escriben sobre sus aventuras y viajes en el mar, pero poco más. ¿Qué quería decir Madre al empezar su diario? ¿Por qué buscaba el perdón de mi abuela? ¿Por qué decidió escribir en 1568, el mismo año en que nació Henry?

-Aquí está, llevo un rato buscándola –me reprocha. Me encojo de hombros, ruborizada. Me observa, traspasándome con esos grandes ojos marrones. Si hay alguien que sabe cuándo oculto un secreto, esa es Fátima. Son ya dieciocho años criándome, a ella no puedo engañarla. Con las manos en sus caderas espera a que hable, como cuando era niña y debía confesar alguna travesura. Pero ya no soy esa niña y ya no le resulta tan fácil hacerme hablar.

-Ayúdame a vestirme.  
-¿No tiene nada que decirme?  
-No.  
-Niña…  
-Fátima, es tarde, Henry y María vendrán pronto –la corto. Ella asiente, aunque sé que no lo va a dejar pasar eternamente.

Fátima prepara el baño, algo que aunque poco frecuente entre los cristianos, nosotros hemos aceptado de ella. A muchos les resulta extraño que nos bañemos con tanta frecuencia, eso es algo que sólo hacen los moriscos, pero Madre odiaba sentirse sucia. Aún recuerdo como discutía con Padre por este tema, discusiones que terminaban con un amable beso en la mejilla que él le daba y una silenciosa sonrisa por parte de ella. Sonrío al pensar que ahora ambos estarán juntos en el Paraíso, puesto que Madre no cometió pecado alguno y lo tiene ganado. Sin embargo, algo se me remueve por dentro al pensar el diario que escondía. ¿De verdad era tan piadosa cómo creo? ¿Guardaría una buena mujer un diario en un lugar secreto? Me odio a mí misma por estos pensamientos. Madre era mi ejemplo a seguir, buena, dulce y sencilla, pero también valiente, independiente y orgullosa. Muchas veces he oído a las vecinas murmurar sobre ella, comentando su carácter, poco común en una mujer casada y mucho menos en una viuda. Pero nunca hacía caso de las malas lenguas ni consentía que yo lo hiciera.

Me sumerjo en el barreño suspirando al sentir el agua caliente acariciando mi piel. Fátima siempre la aromatiza con pétalos de rosa y el aroma que desprende el agua es tan agradable que podría quedarme dormida, pero hay mucho que hacer. Oigo las campanas de la catedral mientras que Fátima me ayuda a vestirme, deben de ser las diez, mi hermano estará a punto de llegar.

-¿Están las habitaciones preparadas?  
-Sí, niña.  
-¿También la de los niños?  
-Todas, mi niña, no se preocupe. También he mandado a la muchacha al mercado a por un buen pollo y ese queso que tanto le gusta a su hermano. No creo que tarde en volver.  
-No mates al pollo, estamos de luto, Fátima, no comeremos nada de eso hasta dentro de al menos un mes.  
-Niña, sabe que a su Madre no le hubiera gustado eso. Ella misma se lo dijo, nada de llanto ni recogimiento.  
-Madre era muy especial… -murmuré. Aquello era algo más que tampoco entendía de ella. Madre siempre vestía de luto, pero cuando murió Padre ordenó que fueran al mercado y trajesen dos pollos. Esa misma noche prepararon el guiso favorito de Padre y lo comimos toda la familia, incluso la criada. Henry le reprochó ese comportamiento, pero ella lo miró con desdén y le contestó que era lo que Padre hubiera querido.

Padre… en momentos como este lo echo profundamente de menos. Era un hombre muy respetado en Sevilla, noble, hidalgo. Pero con un título de nobleza no siempre se come y la familia de Padre no era de las más acaudaladas de Sevilla. Al contrario, la familia de Madre vivía de forma acomodada en la ciudad, gracias a la herencia que Manuel, ese amigo de la familia que Madre menciona en su diario, les había dejado al no tener hijos. Así, Padre la había conocido en 1567, teniendo nada y a la vez mucho que ofrecerle. Los abuelos habían aceptado el matrimonio, pero el abuelo había impuesto una condición, los niños llevaríamos el apellido de Madre. Tras algunas discusiones al final la boda se celebró en mayo y desde entonces Padre había vivido por y para ella. A veces me pregunto si Madre se enamoró de él o aquello fue simplemente afecto. Tampoco importa, me dijo ella una vez, cuando le había preguntado movida por la curiosidad. No había insistido, pero esa noche la había visto llorar y ella nunca lloraba. No lloró cuando murió Padre, ni siquiera cuando murió Isabel, mi hermanita, siendo tan pequeña e inocente. Le recriminé aquella falta de sentimiento pero me arrepentí enseguida. Hay otras formas de mostrar dolor, murmuró.

-¿En qué piensa, niña? –Fátima me mira preocupada, niego con la cabeza.  
-Mata al pollo y macéralo con vino y romero.  
-Así le gustaba a su madre.  
-Así lo cenaremos esta noche.

-º-

Henry se retrasa, es casi la hora de comer. Elvira se me acerca, tímida y me pide permiso para marchar a casa. Asiento, la casa está limpia y ordenada y Fátima puede ocuparse de servir la comida y la cena. Elvira es una niña tranquila y callada, apenas la he oído hablar en los tres meses que lleva sirviendo en la casa. Dice tener trece años y por lo que sé, guarda su sueldo para poder pagar una dote al hijo de un panadero de Triana, que la ha pedido en matrimonio. Ambos son muy jóvenes aún, pero Elvira tiene dos hermanas mayores y tres hermanos, sus padres no pueden hacerse cargo de tres dotes matrimoniales. Era su destino coger los hábitos, como el de muchas niñas pobres, pero dice no haber nacido para ser monja. Quiere tener hijos y sueña con ser buena madre y esposa. Madre la miraba con compasión y le pagaba más de lo habitual, acariciándole los cabellos morenos antes de darle unas monedas y suspirar. No sabes lo que duelen los hijos, decía con cierta tristeza y luego la acompañaba a la puerta. Madre siempre fue así con nuestras sirvientas, justa y amable. A ninguna le pagaba menos de lo que merecía y a muchas les daba más de lo acordado. Esto también le llevaba a tener muchas discusiones con Padre y más adelante con Henry, pero Madre los ignoraba. Es cosa de una mujer llevar la casa y yo lo haré como me plazca. Así cerraba ellas las discusiones, diciendo su opinión y sin admitir réplicas. Veo por la ventana a la muchacha y suspiro, yendo tras ella.

-Elvira –la llamo. Se para de inmediato, mirándome preocupada.  
-¿Señora? –No me acostumbro a que me llame señora. Señora siempre ha sido Madre, no yo, ni tampoco lo soy ahora, que Henry y María vivirán aquí. Será mi cuñada la señora de la casa y será ella la que lleve la casa. Conozco a María, es una perfecta esposa, jamás dirá ni opinará nada en contra de mi hermano, por eso sé que cuando ellos lleguen, Elvira dejará de cobrar su cuantioso sueldo pasando a cobrar lo acordado.  
-Toma, niña, ten esto –le entrego un escudo de oro. Elvira me mira con la boca abierta y niega con la cabeza.  
-No puedo señora, eso es mucho dinero.  
-Tómalo, no me repliques.  
-Pero, señora… –protesta.  
-¿No decías que querías casarte en tres años? –Ella asiente, pero sigue sin aceptar la moneda tómalo, las cosas van a cambiar con la vuelta de mi hermano a casa. No querrá pagarte más de lo acordado, él no es como… -se me rompe la voz -…como era la señora. –Elvira me mira, compasiva y asiente, tomando la moneda, apretándome la mano con ternura.  
-La señora estará orgullosa de usted, señorita Johanna, es usted muy generosa.  
-Vamos, vete a casa, pronto volverá a llover. –Asiente y se marcha, tras dedicarme una última mirada de agradecimiento. Me doy la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa, Fátima sonríe, burlona.

-Su hermano se enfurecerá si se entera.  
-Esperemos que no se entere entonces –respondo, entrando con ella.

-º-

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está este hombre? –Grito furiosa, las campanas de la catedral indican que son las siete, ha vuelto a llover y el cielo presenta un tono gris oscuro, triste. Henry y María aún no han aparecido, los esperábamos temprano, ¿dónde estarán? Fátima me mira con reprobación.  
-No mencione a Dios en vano, niña –me regaña. La miro con desdén.  
-¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti como hablo de Dios?  
-Dios merece un respeto, siempre –sentencia. No quiero iniciar una discusión y recordarle que sé que el último domingo escupió el cuerpo de Cristo y no comulgó como manda la Santa Madre Iglesia. Los asuntos de religión con Fátima son un tema peligroso, no debemos hablar de ello, así que me muerdo la lengua y me levanto, enojada.

-Estaré en mi alcoba, avísame cuando lleguen.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y me dirijo a mi mesa, donde me siento, con pluma y papel. La mesa está situada muy cerca de la ventana, para recibir toda la luz del cielo sevillano, pero hoy no se ve nada, así que debo iluminarme con una vela. Miro el papel y suspiro. Siempre me ha venido bien escribir cuando me siento enojada, triste o cansada. Es mi desahogo. A Madre le gustaba verme escribir, me enseñó desde muy niña, tal como hizo con Henry, ante los ojos incrédulos de las vecinas y de mi propio padre, que dicho sea de paso, no sabía escribir. Madre si sabía, pero nunca nos dijo como aprendió. No le enseñó el abuelo, quien consideraba que no era necesario que una niña aprendiera a escribir, ni tampoco aprendió por sí misma, porque hubiera sido imposible. La letra de Madre era bella, pulcra y sencilla, sin tachones ni manchas de tinta. La de Henry sin embargo es muy distinta, unos garabatos a menudo ininteligibles. La mía es una mezcla de ambas, jamás tendré esa hermosa escritura de Madre, pero al menos no es tan horrible como la de mi hermano. Mojo la pluma con la tinta negra y espesa, pero no puedo escribir nada, tengo la mente en blanco. En vez de teñir el papel de tinta lo baño con lágrimas, otra vez esas lágrimas que se empeñan en correr por mi rostro, porque sé que nunca más volveré a verla sonreír tras leer mis versos. Furiosa me limpio la cara con el dorso de la mano, no quiero que Henry me vea así cuando llegue, pues me trataría como una niña desamparada. Al levantarme para dirigirme de nuevo al piso de abajo mis ojos se posan en mi arcón, donde ahora guardo el diario de Madre y también el viejo anillo que encontré. Me acerco al viejo baúl y acaricio el preciado cuaderno. Son papeles atados con una fina cuerda. Me dirijo de nuevo a la mesa y lo abro. Necesito leerlo, porque así siento que estoy cerca de ella.

**¿Ve Madre cómo aún recuerdo la historia de nuestra familia? Decía siempre usted que la olvidaría en cuanto me casara con Juan, que al convertirme en noble no querría recordar mis tiempos de plebeya. ¿Cómo podría yo olvidar nuestra vida en la fría Londres? Aún nos recuerdo al pequeño Thomas y a mí jugando en ese columpio que Padre construyó en el patio de nuestra casa. Fueron tan tiernos esos días de mi infancia, que jamás podría ni querría borrarlos de mi mente. Tampoco podría olvidar esos primeros años en Triana, Madre, donde tuvimos que luchar contra la desconfianza de tantos y también contra este horrible calor que atormenta la ciudad en los días de verano. No se equivoque usted cuando lea estas líneas, que no me quejo yo de haber venido a vivir a Sevilla, puesto que jamás podré yo decir que no agradezco la belleza de la catedral ni la alegría con la que las buenas gentes de aquí viven, a pesar del trabajo y las penurias. Pero no escribo en este papel para que recordemos nuestra vida, sino para ganarme su perdón y espero que algún día, el de Padre. Permítame usted Madre que deje de escribir hablándole y empiece a escribir como mejor sé, que es contando historias.**

**Corría el año de Nuestro Señor de 1565 cuando yo, siendo aún niña viví la más extraña aventura que jamás una mujer de bien debería vivir y que sin embargo, para mí fue la más hermosa y emocionante experiencia que haya conocido nunca.**

**Fue en este mismo año en el que me recordó mi madre, doña Johanna, que ya estaba muy crecida y que pronto debería casarme y tener mis propios hijos. Solía responderle yo con una risa; no es que le tuviera miedo al matrimonio, pero no me veía preparada para cuidar de otro hombre que no fuera mi padre. Sé que resultará extraño, puesto que ya a los diecisiete años una joven debe estar preparada para llevar a cabo su tarea de ser buena madre y esposa, teniendo el convento como segunda y no menos honrada opción. Pero no quería yo aún dejar mi casa, ni a mis padres, ni quería ser objeto de placer para ningún hombre. Me decía mi madre que eran normales esos miedos y que no debía temer al hombre en el lecho, que aunque doloroso al principio, si sabía cómo llevarlo podría llegar a disfrutar de ello, aunque debería confesarme después, puesto que no es de buena mujer el gozar del débito conyugal.  
**

**Andaba con tales pensamientos cuando**

-¡Johanna! ¿No bajas a recibir a tu hermano?

La voz ronca de mi hermano interrumpe mi lectura y rápidamente vuelvo a guardar el diario. Bajo presurosa la escalera y por fin una verdadera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Lo abrazo como hago siempre que lo veo, pero esta vez no recibo la calidez de sus brazos ni su alegría en los ojos, su mirada se ha vuelto severa y fría. Me mira con seriedad y de repente me asusto y me siento incómoda. Me separo, acercándome a mi cuñada, que me saluda con un amable beso fraternal. Al menos ella sigue siendo la misma, tierna, dulce, piadosa y recatada. Silenciosa como un ratón. Pongo las manos en su abombado vientre y noto al bebé moverse en su interior.

-Es fuerte –comento. Ella asiente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Detrás de sus faldas aparecen mis dos sobrinos, Juanito y Catalina. Juanito ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, me recuerda mucho a su Henry, con el cabello castaño y los ojos entre verde y avellana como los de Madre. Cuenta sólo con ocho años y ya se ve que será tan alto como mi hermano. Catalina, de tres años, es como su madre, menuda y rubia, con unos ojos azules como el cielo que también se parecen a los míos. Me echa los brazos al cuello y la recojo, gustosa, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Henry me observa con reprobación ante el gesto cariñoso que dedico a mi sobrina.

-Déjala en el suelo Johanna, ya no es un bebé.  
-¿No puede una tía dar afecto a su sobrina? –pregunto, divertida, pero él me traspasa con la mirada y se dirige hacia la gran mesa, donde Fátima está sirviendo el pollo al romero.  
-¿Carne? –me mira fijamente.  
-Pensé que podríamos cenar el guiso de Madre en su memor…  
-Llévate eso Fátima –ordena. La mujer lo mira sorprendida y luego dirige la vista hacia mí, que me encojo de hombros -. Está casa está de luto.  
-Pero señor…  
-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar, esclava? –Fátima agacha la cabeza y se marcha. Furiosa me enfrento a mi hermano.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?  
-Sólo es una esclava –se encoge de hombros.  
-¿Una esclava? ¡Es Fátima! La misma que te lavaba cuando eras niño –le recuerdo. No entiendo que ocurre. ¿Quién es este hombre que tengo delante?  
-Sigue siendo una esclava. Y hablando de eso… ¡Fátima, ven aquí!

Ella se presenta ante él enseguida, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo. Henry la mira durante unos segundos y después habla, con frialdad.

-Sé que la señora permitía que usases tu nombre infiel dentro de la casa, pero la señora es ahora mi esposa y yo el señor, ¿entendido?  
-Sí, señor –responde, en voz baja. No sé a dónde quiere llegar a parar Henry, ¿por qué habla de su nombre ahora?  
-No quiero que esta casa se relacione con infieles ni herejes, somos gente de bien. A partir de ahora usarás siempre tu nombre cristiano, si me contradices, te mandaré azotar.  
-Sí, señor –murmura.  
-Fátima, acompaña a María y a los niños a sus alcobas, deben estar agotados –le pido con voz calmada, ignorando la orden mi hermano.

María me observa, asustada por mi falta de respeto hacia el hombre de nuestro hogar y toma a los niños de la mano. Fátima los acompaña arriba. Vuelvo a encarar a mi hermano, que sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me da un fuerte bofetón.

-Que sea la última vez que me pones en evidencia delante de mi esposa o mis hijos –me advierte. No le contesto, mientras que me froto la mejilla, conteniendo las lágrimas. Henry nunca jamás me había pegado. Durante un instante veo en sus ojos algo parecido al arrepentimiento pero antes de que vuelva a hablar me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

En la tranquilidad de mi alcoba me permito volver a llorar y soltar mi rabia y tristeza. Fátima entra en mi habitación sin pedir permiso y se sienta a mi lado, acariciándome el pelo.

-No llore, niña, no llore por esta vieja. Su hermano tiene razón, no es seguro que use mi nombre…  
-Es tu nombre –contesto. Ella se encoge de hombros.  
-Y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día de mi muerte, pero si los cristianos quieren llamarme Inés, que me llamen como quieran. Saber que usted me sigue viendo como la vieja Fátima es suficiente para mí.  
-No sé quien es ese hombre que ha entrado en casa… ese no es mi hermano.  
-Niña, su hermano ha crecido, en todos estos años que lleva casado ha visto morir tres hijos y también a sus padres, ahora es un hombre que debe tomar muchas decisiones.  
-Ya tomaba decisiones antes de morir Madre y no era así –replico. Ella suspira.  
-Su cuñada no es como usted; la señora obedece y calla, su hermano no necesita imponerle nada porque ella jamás le dirá que no. Pero usted es distinta, mi niña, ahora el señor debe mirar por su bien y por el de la familia y si para ello debe gritar y mandar, así lo hará.  
-No consentiré que te trate como una esclava –murmuro.  
-Es lo que soy.  
-Eres mucho más que eso, Fátima.  
-Inés –me recuerda -. Su madre era buena conmigo y también su padre, mi niña, nunca me trataron como una esclava, pero sigo siendo una esclava. Su hermano sólo pretende que lo recuerde. No se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien, pero tenga cuidado niña. No desafíe a su hermano, compórtese como la dama respetable que es y acepte sus órdenes. Recuerde que ahora él es el señor y su tutor. No será durante mucho tiempo, seguro que pronto encontrará marido –sonrió. No pude evitar resoplar, no necesitaba pensar en un marido ahora y menos después de haber leído en el diario de mi madre lo que ella sentía antes de contraer matrimonio.  
-Si todos los maridos son como Henry espero no casarme nunca.  
-No diga eso. ¿Cómo sabrá lo que es tener un hijo entre sus brazos si no se casa primero?  
-Tú no estás casada –repuse.  
-Yo crie a los hijos de mis amos, mi niña y con eso me basta. Pero usted es libre, ¿por qué iba a negarse la mayor felicidad que pueda sentir una mujer?  
-Madre le dijo a Elvira que los hijos duelen y no se refería sólo a parirlos.  
-El amor y el dolor van cogido de las mano, niña. Un hijo será lo que más le va a doler a una madre siempre, porque será también lo que más va a querer.  
-No creo que esté preparada para sentir ese dolor…  
-La vida es un valle de lágrimas, eso dicen los cristianos, ¿no es cierto?  
-El mundo es hermoso, Fátima, ¿por qué iba a traernos Dios al mundo sólo para hacernos sufrir? Él nos ama tanto como una madre ama a su hijo, ¿por qué querría que sufriéramos?  
-Ay, niña, no le pregunte a esta vieja. Yo no sé nada de los designios de Dios.

Nos quedamos las dos en silencio, cuando vuelvo a mirar el arcón. Un pensamiento se me viene a la mente, creo que puedo hacerlo, puedo confiar en Fátima. Me levanto y cojo el diario y el anillo. Fátima parpadea al verlo, horrorizada. Ella sabe algo, algo que yo no sé y no me sorprende, puesto que lleva en la familia desde antes de que Madre se casara.

-Sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?  
-¿Dónde lo ha encontrado?  
-Eso no importa, ¿qué es Fátima? ¿Por qué Madre lo guardaba como si fuera un tesoro?  
-No me pregunte niña, yo no sé nada de eso.  
-Fátima, sé que lo sabes y también sabes que escribió Madre aquí, estoy segura de ello.  
-¡Cómo iba a saberlo! Sólo soy una esclava que no sabe ni leer ni escribir.  
-Fátima, por favor, Madre escribió esto para la abuela pero también pensando en otros que podrían leerlo. Necesito saber qué fue lo que escribió y… creo que no me basta con lo que ponga en el diario. Tú la conocías mejor que nadie –le suplico. Ella suspira.  
-Yo sólo soy una vieja que sólo sabe criar niños y contar historias…  
-Pues cuéntame una historia –respondo -. Cuéntame la historia que quiero oír. Anda Fátima, como cuando era niña.  
-Creo que sería mejor que lo leyera en el diario, niña… y ni eso… yo no debo contarle esto…  
-Fátima voy a leerlo, pero seguro que con tu ayuda puedo entender mejor a Madre. Por favor –mi último ruego parece convencerla, puesto que mira hacia el cielo y le pide perdón a mi madre en silencio.  
-Esta no es una historia que deba oír una niña de bien. Es una historia de amor, entre una joven llamada Katherine… y un corsario llamado Richard, al que conocían como Castle.


	3. Capítulo 2

_-Katherine Beckett tenía una vida tranquila. Hacía no mucho que un buen amigo de su padre, don Manuel de Sevilla, les había arrendado una casa cercana a la catedral y su esposa, fallecida le había dejado en su testamento a su esclava personal, Fátima, Inés para el resto del mundo. Katherine era hermosa, tenía una piel clara, un cabello brillante y sedoso, castaño y unos hermosos ojos que según les diera la luz, podían ser verdes o avellana…_

-Fátima, sé cómo era mi madre –protesto. Ella frunce el ceño.

-Niña, yo cuento las historias así, desde el principio, así me enseñó mi madre y así debe ser.

-Está bien –suspiro -. Continúa.

-_Como le decía, niña, Katherine era bellísima. No pocos vecinos la miraban con anhelo, soñando con desposarla, pero ella los ignoraba a todos, a veces con la timidez de una niña, otras, con el desdén de una mujer orgullosa. Su madre, doña Johanna, le reprochaba ese comportamiento, tenía ya diecisiete años, disponía de una buena dote, pronto debería pensar en contraer matrimonio, pero la joven no consentía ni quería pensar en ello. Doña Johanna estaba preocupada, su hija no se comportaba como las jóvenes vecinas de su entorno. Mientras que las otras soñaban con un buen hombre y muchos hijos, Katherine miraba con deseo los libros de la biblioteca de su padre y los de don Manuel, pero ni uno ni otro cedían a sus súplicas cuando ella les rogaba que le enseñasen a leer._

-Debes concentrarte en los bordados –decía don Jim Beckett -. ¿Por qué iba una mujer aprender a leer y a escribir?

Katherine pasaba entonces los días aprendiendo las buenas labores que toda mujer deben saber, llevar una casa, hacer bellos bordados, se preparaba para el cuidado de los hijos, para el matrimonio pero mientras, su mente se distraía en historias de amores imposibles y aventuras. Ya que no puedo leerlas, yo misma las crearé, le decía a su esclava, quien se reía y la escuchaba, no sin cierta envidia, puesto que también la buena Fátima adoraba las historias, pero no tenía la imaginación de su ama. Por su puesto, Fátima jamás reconocería estos malos sentimientos, puesto que la envidia no es algo que ninguna buena mujer deba sentir, ya sea una señora o una humilde esclava. Su ama también cantaba, con una voz tan dulce que hasta los mismos pájaros paraban a escucharla. Pero a pesar de sus muchas virtudes, su orgullo y su miedo al matrimonio hacían creer a su madre que jamás podría casarla.

Era este el miedo de doña Johanna y esta la vida de Katherine cuando una mañana de domingo, justo después de que salieran ellas, don Jim y la esclava Fátima de misa, la joven deseó dar un paseo y acercarse al puerto. Nadie entendía que belleza veía la muchacha en el ajetreado puerto sevillano, pero ella disfrutaba viendo la llegada de los navíos y oyendo las malas voces de los hombres que allí se encontraban. Su padre no creía que aquello fuera bueno para una joven dama, pero la cabezonería de su hija hacían estragos en el buen hombre, quien consentía siempre y cuando la acompañase su esclava.

-Si algo le sucede a mi hija, tu señora, tú pagarás por ella –le decía a la pobre Fátima. Pero la esclava sabía que nada debía temer, puesto que el padre de su señora la apreciaba y la trataba bien. Era aquella amenaza sólo una forma de advertir a Katherine para que fuera precavida y no se metiera en trifulcas, puesto que la joven sufriría mucho si algo le pasara a su esclava por su culpa.

Fátima deja de hablar y durante unos instantes mira con tristeza al frente, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Fátima? –la llamo -. ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Su abuelo nunca debió dejar que su madre fuera al puerto esa mañana, habría evitado tanto sufrimiento a su familia y sobre todo, tanto daño para su madre.

La anciana suspira, en su bello rostro, a pesar de los años y las arrugas, veo la tristeza y la nostalgia, pero también algo más, algo que aún no puedo descifrar.

_Katherine tomó a su esclava del brazo y ambas caminaron hasta el puerto. Es extraño como a pesar de las voces y el olor al sudor del esfuerzo de hombre la joven veía la belleza del lugar. A veces miraba a la buena Fátima y le sonreía, preguntándole como no podía sentir la calma del lugar. ¿Calma?, pero ama, en este lugar sólo hay gritos y malos olores, respondía ella, sorprendida, pero su enigmática ama se encogía de hombros y caminaba hasta la orilla del río._

_-Es hermoso, Inés, que daría yo por poder navegar en él, recorrerlo y llegar al mismo mar. ¿Imaginas navegar por todo el océano?_

_-El océano es demasiado grande, ama, ¿cómo iba nadie a recorrerlo por completo?_

_-Dicen que ya lo hizo un hombre, que dando la vuelta al mundo recorrió mares y continentes. Debió ser una gran aventura –respondió ella, soñadora. La buena Fátima suspiró, su ama tenía tanta imaginación… entendía la preocupación de doña Johanna, ¿cómo iba a casar a esa niña soñadora que ansiaba navegar y devorar libros?_

-Madre era única –sonrío. Fátima asiente y vuelve a callar, quizás pensando en cómo continuar su historia, quizás, creyendo que es mejor dejar de hablar y no alimentar a otra muchacha con historias de aventuras.

_Era una mañana de abril, ya la flota de la corona, esa que más adelante llamarían aquí la Flota de la Nueva España, había partido hacia las tierras del Nuevo Mundo y el puerto se encontraba tranquilo. Katherine y su esclava caminaban tranquilas, corría una suave brisa, el día era apacible. Nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir._

-¿Qué sucedió Fátima? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-¿Johanna? –es María. Sólo ella tiene esa voz que parece un susurro incluso en los gritos. Aún la recuerdo en el parto de Catalina. Madre no permitió que yo estuviera en la habitación con ellas y la partera, pero me quedé tras la puerta, mientras que Henry esperaba abajo con un vecino. La niña podría haber nacido en su casa, situada no muy lejos de aquí, la que antes habitaran los padres de Madre, pero Henry se había negado, queriendo que la niña viviera en la casa familiar de su padre y no la de su madre. Yo había oído los gemidos y gritos de mi cuñada, aunque nadie podría decir esto último, puesto que apenas alzaba la voz. Fátima decía a veces que algo debía haber hecho mi cuñada para que le hubieran robado el habla, pero Madre la ordenaba callar. Le tenía mucho cariño a su dulce y piadosa nuera y no era de extrañar. Esta mujer silenciosa es encantadora y temo por ella. Mi hermano parece tener muy mal genio, temo porque le haga daño, dudo que mi frágil cuñada pueda soportar una bofetada como la que yo recibí esta tarde.

-Adelante –respondo. María aparece con un inmaculado camisón blanco, que disimula un poco su barriga. Fátima me hace un gesto y se marcha. Parece aliviada, algo que me dice que me va a ser difícil pedirle que hable de nuevo sobre mi madre. Mi cuñada se acerca con el rostro serio y me pregunta si puede sentarse. Le hago un gesto para que se acomode en la cama y espero. Ella parece reñir consigo misma y al final se decide a hablar, con un algo de frialdad en su suave voz.

-No debes contrariar a mi esposo. –La miro sorprendida, aunque no debe extrañarme. Es la perfecta esposa, jamás diría algo en contra de mi hermano, una buena mujer nunca hablaría mal de su marido ni permitiría que otras lo hicieran. Trato de responderle, pero ella niega, colocando una pequeña y suave mano en mis labios -. Mis hijos no deben ver como su tía desprecia una orden de su padre, los criamos para que respeten a sus padres, como mandan las Sagradas Escrituras y las buenas costumbres. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Siento como me enfurezco. ¿Acaso mi hermano ha respetado a Fátima, la mujer que un día lo acunó en sus brazos y lo lavó tras sacar ella misma el agua del pozo?

-Inés es una buena mujer, la aprecio y mis hijos la adoran. Pero cuando tu madre vivía le permitía unas libertades que ninguna esclava debería tener. Henry hace lo que debe al recordarle cuál es su sitio. No me gustaría que la echase de esta casa o que la vendiese a otro amo… la necesito aquí, para que me ayude a cuidar de Juan y Catalina y del bebé que está por venir, quiera Dios que viva…

-¿Qué intentas decirme, María? –la interrumpo. Quiero que salga de mi habitación, mi paciencia se agota.

-Henry no dudará en echarla si ve que perjudica a esta casa.

-Fátima jamás nos perjudicaría, ella nos ama.

-Inés –lo dice elevando un poco el tono de voz –es morisca. Sé que continua con sus prácticas infieles en esta casa, Henry también lo sabe. Si no se comporta como una buena cristiana a los ojos de los demás nos traerá problemas. Mi esposo no dejará que la Santa Inquisición se entrometa en esta casa, no permitirá que nada malo le ocurra a mis hijos ni yo tampoco. Tú no eres madres y no sabes lo que duele un hijo; yo ya perdí tres y si este embarazo no llega a buen fin, perderé otro más –murmura, con amargura –Si alguno de nuestros vecinos descubriera lo que nuestra esclava hace en estas paredes… no quiero ni pensarlo. Seguro que aún recuerdas lo que le sucedió a la vieja Beatriz.

Trago saliva, no quiero recordarlo. Han pasado ya varios años de ello para aún recuerdo los gritos de la anciana y de la muchedumbre y especialmente el olor a la sangre, sangre infiel, habían pregonado en la plaza. La sola idea de que algo así pueda sucederle a Fátima o a algún miembro de mi familia, noto que estoy temblando. María me coge la mano, tranquilizadora.

-Ni tú ni yo queremos que nada malo le suceda a Fátima –lo dice en un susurro. Asiento, ella aprecia a nuestra querida anciana tanto como yo –pero por encima de ella pondré siempre a mi familia. Si se comporta como es debido, no tendremos problemas, pero si continua adorando a su falso Dios, tendrá que irse. Yo misma la echaré aunque sea con lágrimas en los ojos. Dime que lo entiendes, cuñada, por favor.

Suspiro, la rabia y el enfado han desaparecido. María es sólo una madre asustada y aunque me pese y me duela tiene razón. Yo misma me sorprendía cuando Madre permitía sus rezos y extraños hábitos a nuestra esclava.

-Hablaré con ella –murmuro.

-Gracias, querida –me da un beso en la frente y camina hacia la puerta. Se vuelve antes de abrir -. Recuerda que no debes desobedecer a Henry nunca –me dice –pero tienes permiso para coger a Catalina siempre quieras, mi niña quiere el afecto de su tía y nadie se lo va quitar –añade con una sonrisa.

Cuando se no puedo evitar sonreír yo también. María siempre se ha comportado conmigo como una hermana mayor. A menudo me da consejos sobre el matrimonio, recordándome que también yo deberé casarme. La echado mucho de menos en este último mes. Ha estado en Córdoba, visitando a una hermana y llevó a los niños consigo. A su regreso se había encontrado con la enfermedad repentina de Madre y había querido traer a los pequeños para que se despidieran de su abuela, pero Henry se había negado. No había necesidad de poner en peligro a unos niños sanos, aunque no había dicho nada sobre su esposa, que había permanecido conmigo en la habitación de Madre hasta que expiró. Aquellas noches en vela han debilitado la salud de mi cuñada y ahora el embarazo se presenta con riesgos, pero ella no se queja. Si perdiera al niño sería decisión de Dios, nada podría hacer para evitarlo. Estoy decidida a cuidar de María, sé lo mucho que le dolería la perdida de otro niño. A partir de ahora yo misma me ocuparé de su alimentación y de que duerma varias horas seguidas, cuidaré de mis sobrinos y llevaré la casa. Espero contar con el permiso de Henry.

Fátima interrumpe mis pensamientos y me dice que mi hermano, cuñada y sobrinos me esperan abajo para cenar. Con poco entusiasmo, pues no me apetece enfrentarme a Henry bajo las escaleras y me siento en silencio. El nuevo señor de la casa bendice la mesa con una oración sencilla y ordena a la anciana que nos sirva. La cena se basa en un caldo caliente, queso y verduras hervidas, nada más. Espero que Fátima no haya tirado el pollo, aunque lo dudo, mi hermano se enfurecería si se derrochase algo tan caro como es la carne. Nadie habla durante la cena, salvo Catalina, que pide con la misma vocecilla de su madre la jarra de agua. María hace el amago de servir, pero Henry la frena.

-Mujer, no es necesario, para algo está la esclava.

Mi cuñada asiente en silencio y mi hermano vuelve a concentrarse en pinchar el queso con su puñal. La niña toma el vaso pero debe pesarle demasiado y lo deja caer torpemente, rompiéndose el cristal en mil pedazos. La pequeña mira asustada a su padre y hace un puchero, pero ni eso ablanda al frío hombre que se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Catalina ve a tu alcoba, ahora –mi sobrina llora y mira a su madre, pero ella sigue comiendo en silencio, sin decir nada. Vuelvo a sentir desprecio por ella, apenas hace un rato que me ha hablado del afecto que nadie va a negarle a su pequeña, pero ahora no parece que la niña exista para su María -. Inés llévate a la niña.

-Sí, amo –todos miramos a la anciana. Fátima nunca había llamado amo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre. Sólo a Madre le decía ama y creo por costumbre y no por respeto. Madre jamás la trató como una esclava y fruncía el ceño cada vez que oía el nombre de sus labios, pero la dejaba. Pero con Henry no es igual, no es costumbre ni siquiera respeto, es miedo lo que notamos en su voz. Mi hermano la observa durante unos segundos y después hace un gesto de asentimiento.

Tras llevarse a la niña la cena continua y hacemos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Deseo que todos terminen pronto para poder levantarme e ir a consolar a mi sobrina. Que distinto es este hombre del que yo conocía, el mismo que me empujaba en un columpio de cuerda y madera y que me llevaba a pasear los días de primavera. Me pregunto si Henry le dará alguna muestra de cariño a sus hijos, quizás le estoy juzgando demasiado pronto, apenas hace unas horas que están aquí.

Juanito termina de cenar y espera junto a mí. Nadie habla ni tampoco come, sólo mi hermano, que no parece tener prisa. Al fin se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras, no sin antes decirle a mi cuñada que la espera en su alcoba. María asiente. El niño se acerca a la chimenea y se sienta enfrente, tiene frío y alza las manos, calentándoselas.

-No deberías ir, debes descansar por el bebé –le dijo en voz baja, pero ella niega.

-Es mi esposo –y sube en silencio. En estos instantes odio a mi hermano, lo odio profundamente. ¿Cómo no puede pensar en su esposa a la que dice amar y en su bebé, ese que tanto desean los dos? Frustrada tomo a mi sobrino de la mano y lo llevo hasta su alcoba, donde la niña ya está dormida, supongo que acunada con alguna canción de Fátima. Ayudo al niño a desnudarse y a quitarse el polvo y después lo obligo a meterse en la cama.

-Descansa –le doy un beso en la frente y otro a la pequeña con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Buenas noches, tía.

Tras bajar de nuevo y decirle a Fátima que vaya a descansar me dirijo a mi alcoba, situada pared con pared con la de mi hermano. Oigo los gemidos y suspiros de un hombre y una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-No tema por su cuñada, niña. Es algo que los esposos hacen con frecuencia –Fátima me sorprende y me pongo colorada. No recuerdo haber oído jamás a Madre gemir así. ¿Realmente disfrutaría mi cuñada de aquello? -. No debería oír esto, no es algo que una niña inocente deba oír, váyase a dormir.

Me encierro en mi habitación, pero los gemidos se han convertido en gritos. Una niña inocente… eso es lo que para el mundo soy y seré hasta que encuentre marido… el mismo al que deberé calentarle la cama… al que deberé satisfacer. ¿Sentiré yo el mismo placer que siente María? Noto como en mi interior algo me calienta y de repente dejo de sentir el frío del invierno sevillano. ¿Qué es este calor? Debo distraerme, olvidar estos pensamientos que mañana deberé confesar nada más me levante. Sólo hay algo que pueda distraerme, el diario. Me recuesto en la cama, queriendo olvidar los gritos que ya deben oírse por toda la casa y abro el pequeño cuaderno. Fátima me ha hablado de una mañana de abril en el puerto y busco sobre eso en el diario encontrándolo una hoja más allá de donde lo había dejado.

**Recuerdo los gritos y el horror que se apoderó del puerto, los hombres y las mujeres corrían por todo el lugar; alguien me empujó y entre el gentío me separé yo de mi buena Fátima a quien no volví a ver hasta muchos meses después. Desesperada y aterrada ante el ataque vi a una mujer tendida en el suelo, sangraba empapando la vieja madera de lágrimas rojas. Me arrodillé ante ella que me tendió la mano, suplicándome que no la dejase abandonar el mundo, puesto que sus hijos no podrían vivir sin ella. No pude yo hacer nada por aquella pobre desdichada y tuve que soltarla cuando sus hijos se quedaron sin vida. Debía marcharme de allí, volver a casa, donde estaría a salvo, pero no quiso Dios que tuviera tal suerte. Noté como algo me golpeaba con fuerza en un costado y de repente todo quedó negro. Y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en mi querida Sevilla, sino que navegaba por las aguas del Guadalquivir, siendo el rostro del hombre más apuesto que jamás he visto lo primero que encontré. El rostro del mismo hombre que robaría mi razón y desgraciadamente mi corazón, Richard, el temido corsario al que en Sevilla siempre conocerían de forma injusta como "Castle, el asesino del puerto".**

Cierro el diario de golpe, no puede ser que Madre se enamorada de un hombre que tiñó de sangre el puerto sevillano. Pero no es sólo eso lo que no comprendo. ¿Cómo pudo un barco corsario atacar nuestro puerto, sabiendo que sería tan difícil huir? ¿Cómo pudo escapar? ¿Qué sucedió entre madre y ese hombre? Debo hablar con Fátima o seguir leyendo, pero temo por mí. No sé si podré enfrentarme a las respuestas que obtendré con esta historia. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente, estoy rendida, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ya lo averiguaré mañana.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol traspasan mi ventana bajo despacio las escaleras, en la casa reina el silencio. Es extraño, pues suelo despertar con el canto de Fátima o con el ruido de Elvira al limpiar. No hay nadie en la estancia y me dirijo a la pequeña cocina. Fátima está allí sentada, sirviéndole un cuenco con poleá a Juanito. Catalina está pegada a sus faldas y le estorba al caminar, pero la buena de Fátima nunca se queja. Sé cuánto ama a mis sobrinos, tanto como nos ama a Henry y a mí, tanto como amará a mis hijos si vive cuando los tenga. Los saludo y me sirvo yo misma un poco de vino y un racimo de uvas, no comeré nada más, apenas tengo hambre. Me sorprende que María no haya despertado aún, debe estar exhausta tras reunirse ayer con mi hermano en su alcoba. Juanito pide vino y Fátima le entrega la jarra; es un buen vino, Madre no permitía que en casa entrase esos vinos aguados que sirven en las tabernas y Padre tampoco. Este es dulce, demasiado dulce quizás pero nos gusta a todos, era el preferido de Padre.

-Tía, salgamos al patio –Catalina se separa de Fátima, quien deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se acerca a mí, entusiasmada por la petición de su hermano. Niego con la cabeza, hace demasiado frío para sacar a los niños fuera, especialmente por Juanito, pues a pesar de haber sacado el mismo tipo, alto de buen mozo, como su padre, ha heredado la salud frágil de mi cuñada. A punto estuvimos de perderlo el año pasado, cuando en febrero unas fiebres quisieron llevárselo con Dios. El pequeño me mira desencantado; también yo fui niña no hace mucho y miraba con pena a mi padre cuando me negaba el permiso para salir al patio; soñaba entonces con la llegada de la primavera, cuando la casa se llenaba del olor de los jazmines y las rosas y Madre me sacaba al patio, donde nos sentábamos junto al pozo y leíamos juntas, mientras Fátima lavaba la ropa en la pila, cantando en voz baja para no molestar.

Miro a ambos niños y los consuelo prometiéndoles tardes de juegos y sol cuando se vaya el frío. Juanito asiente sin entusiasmo y pide permiso para subir a su alcoba, Catalina espera a que termine con mi racimo de uvas y me da la mano; me la llevo de la cocina, para que Fátima pueda terminar sus tareas. No sé dónde está Elvira y eso empieza a preocuparme, Henry no tardará en echarla de casa si ve que no cumple con sus obligaciones. La chiquilla aparece de repente y me dirige una mirada de disculpa, le respondo con frialdad y me acerco al fuego, sentándome en el suelo con cuidado para no mancharme el vestido de hollín. Catalina se sienta en mi regazo.

-Tía, quiero un cuento. –Sonrío con nostalgia. ¿Cuántas veces habré dicho yo esa frase sentada en las faldas de Madre?

-¿Un cuento de princesas y palacios?

-No. Un cuento que nadie sepa –responde. Acaricio sus rubios cabellos, compresiva. No quiere oír la historia de una hermosa doncella que espera triste y sola a que su amado la rescate, quiere saber de pequeñas como ella, sentirse la niña del cuento, la niña que ninguna otra será. Recuerdo una bella historia que Madre me contaba en las noches de tormenta, cuando los rayos me impedían coger el sueño. Me pierdo en mis recuerdos de niñez antes de empezar a narrar.

_Hace muchos años, cuando aún el mundo era pequeño y nadie sabía de otras tierras que habrían de conocerse, cuando nuestros reyes luchaban contra los infieles por recuperar la noble tierra que los buenos cristianos pisaron antes de su llegada, vivía aquí, en nuestra hermosa Sevilla, una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños…_

-¡No! Tenía el pelo como el mío –protesta ella, mirando hacia arriba, enfrentando su mirada de indignación infantil con la mía. Conteniendo la risa y preguntándome cuando ha heredado ese carácter tan propio de su abuela y mío, asiento.

-_Tienes razón, Catalina, la joven tenía los cabellos tan rubios que su madre decía que Dios había puesto el sol en ellos. Era esta niña una beldad y era tal el miedo de su madre de dejarla sola que cuando salía al mercado, no queriendo llevarla puesto que allí serían muchos hombres los que la mirarían, la dejaba atada a una pata de la cama, dejándole al cordel con en que lo hacía, la suficiente largura para que pudiera andar por la casa._

_Una de esas tristes mañanas, la madre ya se había marchado dejándola como siempre atada cuando de repente, sin saber por qué, sintió la doncella como todo se iba haciendo negro, perdiendo así la visión. Fue tal su miedo, que olvidando la cuerda empezó a correr por la habitación, tropezando con mesa y sillas, llorando asustada y llamando a gritos a sus vecinos, que, por el temor de la madre a ser su niña raptada, jamás le había dicho a nadie que tuviera una hija._

_Se dolía tanto la muchacha por los golpes y por tal horrible ceguera que, de tanto y tanto gritar, fue oída en la misma calle. Entró entonces en la casa un mozo de ojos azules y pelo negro, quien al ver tal triste niña, cortó la cuerda, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó, consolándola con tiernas palabras de dulzura y afecto. No supo la joven de quien era ella aquella voz que jamás había oído, pues sólo conocía la de su madre, al no haber salido nunca de su casa. Tampoco le importó a la pobre, que tan asustada estaba por su doliente y repentina enfermedad que dejó que el desconocido la llevase hasta un lugar lejano donde procedió a curar sus heridas, sin dejar nunca de hablarle, dándole consuelo._

_Fue tal el amor y la ternura que demostró él por ella, que, tras tres días estando en su hogar, recuperó la bella muchacha la visión, pudiendo ver entonces el rostro de su cuidador y buen amado…_

-¡Johanna! Deja de llenar su cabeza de absurdas historias –Henry nos interrumpe, lo miro con frialdad pero asiento, callada. Catalina se levanta y corre a los brazos de su padre, que sorprendiéndome, la coge y la saluda con un beso en el pelo. Mi hermano vuelve a dedicarme un gesto de advertencia, suspiro. Madre me contó esta historia, ¿por qué no iba yo a contársela a mi sobrina?

-Ve con Madre -le dice antes de dejar a la niña. La pequeña sonríe y sube rápidamente las escaleras -. Vamos al patio. Tenemos que hablar.

Lo sigo, apretando los dientes. En el patio hace frío, un desagradable viento helado acaricia nuestra piel y nos hace estremecer. Fátima está allí, lavando la ropa. A Henry no parece importarle hablar delante de ella. Mi hermano suspira y niega con la cabeza, parece agotado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a contarle esa historia a Catalina, ni a Juan y ni se te ocurra hablar de ello con mi mujer.

-Sólo es un cuento.

-Eso crees –murmura. Fátima deja el camisón que tiene en sus manos y nos observa, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto.

-Nada. Deja de contar historias absurdas, dedícate a rezar y a aprender a comportarte, Madre te tenía muy consentida.

-Madre me crio con amor y con afecto, algo que tú deberías hacer con tus hijos –contesto, enojada -. Sólo le contaba un cuento, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No sabes cómo termina esa historia –suspira.

-La madre de la joven descubre que el hombre la ha salvado y bendice su unión –recuerdo. Él se ríe, mirándome incrédulo.

-¿Eso te dijo Madre? Típico de ella cambiar la realidad…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca te dijo el verdadero final, ¿verdad? La madre se enfurece cuando descubre que él ha mancillado la honra de la muchacha y lo denuncia a las autoridades. Lo ahorcan y ella llora sobre su tumba, hasta ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. La madre no vuelve a salir jamás de la casa, pues nunca podrá perdonarse haber causado la pena de su hija y un día aparece muerta en su lecho. ¿Te parece esta una bonita historia que contar, hermana?

No respondo, no quiero oír nada más, así que intento marcharme, pero él me sujeta.

-Debemos leer el testamento de Madre antes de enterrarla. El escribano no tardará en venir. Compórtate como es debido.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar presente?

-También eres heredera –responde y entra en la casa. Cuando desaparece se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, me siento como una niña. Sólo es una historia, no debería afectarme el final, pero cómo va a sentirse una pobre joven cuando ni siquiera en los cuentos somos felices. Fátima se acerca a mí y me limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelito.

-No llore –me ruega.

-Mañana enterraremos a Madre… y el final de la… es horrible –sollozo. La vieja me abraza y me besa en la frente.

-El final de esa historia sólo lo decide usted, querida niña. Su madre eligió un final feliz y su hermano un final real. Decida usted cual prefiere.

-¿Qué quería decir Henry con eso de que es más de una historia? –pregunto, limpiándome las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Ella suspira, con tristeza.

-Algún día lo sabrá, muchacha –recupera el pañuelo y vuelve a la pila. El agua estará helada y no debe hacerle ningún bien a la anciana, pero Fátima nunca se ha quejado. No es de buena esclava quejarse de las penalidades, suele decir. Además en el patio Fátima puede ser libre; allí canta un viejo romance, muy bajito para que nadie la escuche, pues no canta en castellano.

La dejo en el patio y entro en la casa, donde María bebe un poco de vino y toma una rebanada de pan.

-Deberías comer más –le digo, ella sonríe y niega.

-El niño está revoltoso, no me dejará comer.

-Ya pronto lo tendremos aquí –respondo; asiente, ilusionada.

-Mi bebé. Será varón, estoy segura –comenta -. Rezo por ello todos los días.

-Rezaré yo también –contestó. Sí, espero que sea varón. Será mucho más feliz siendo hombre, pienso con amargura. Catalina juega con una muñeca de trapo que era de Madre, la abraza y la acuna y luego la deja en la mesa, le pregunta a mi cuñada si puede darle uvas, se las pone en la boca y luego las lleva a sus labios, saboreando los dulces frutos. Juanito está en el suelo, junto al fuego, dibuja en un trozo de papel. Me agacho y miro por encima de su hombro, sonrío, es un bello retrato de María.

-Muy bonito.

-Madre es bonita –responde y sigue dibujando. Mi sobrino sabe pintar, tiene gracia para ello. Si no fuera el primogénito podría aprender en algún taller de uno de los grandes pintores de nuestra ciudad, pero no está destinado para ello. Debe ser quien herede el título de mi hermano, antes de nuestro padre, y casarse con una señorita sevillana que le dé algún varón para que no se extinga la casa. Es una lástima que no sea el niño que viene en camino, pero Juanito fue el primero en nacer y su destino ya está escrito. A menudo me pregunto a mí misma por qué le dan tan importancia al título de hidalgo de nuestra familia. Al fin y al cabo, fue el dinero de la familia de Madre el que sacó de la pobreza a Padre, permitiéndole comprar algunas tierras. Si no fuera por ella mi padre apenas hubiera podido mantener esta casa, pero conociéndola ambos sacaron provecho, él dinero, ella nobleza.

-¿Ya habéis decidido el nombre? –le pregunto a mi cuñada, quien asiente.

-Si es varón se llamará Enrique, como su padre y como Juanito y Catalina se apellidará Pacheco -asiento. Mis sobrinos no llevan el apellido de su padre, sino el de su abuelo. Henry quiere que se les reconozca por ser los nietos de un hidalgo, no de un abogado.

-¿Y si fuera niña?

-Soledad, como Nuestra Señora.

-El escribano está aquí, señorita –Elvira hace una inclinación y se retira. Me dirijo hacia el escritorio donde me esperan el mismo hombre que redactó el testamento de Madre hace unos días y Henry. Mi hermano me dice que me siente y el escribano empieza a leer, sin hacer ningún gesto de saludo. Debe ser un hombre ocupad, pienso, antes de prestar toda mi atención a lo que dice:

**En el nombre de Señor, amen. Sepan quienes esta carta de testamento vieran y oyeren como yo, doña Katherine Beckett, viuda de don Juan Pacheco, hidalgo de sangre, vecina de la muy noble y muy leal ciudad de Sevilla, estando enferma de enfermedad corporal y sana en juicio y entendimiento, tras encomendar mi alma a Nuestro Señor, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo y a su bendita y gloriosa madre, Santa María, ordeno mi última voluntad en la forma siguiente:**

**Primero, es mi voluntad que sea mi cuerpo enterrado en la iglesia de San Jorge, patrón de Inglaterra, de donde yo provengo. Tengo yo en dicha iglesia mi capilla, donde yace**** mi bien amado marido, Juan Pacheco. Es voluntad mía que se recen misas por mi alma cada día durante el tiempo que mi hijo, don Henry Beckett, disponga. ****Mando también que se recen misas durante un año por mi marido Juan Pacheco, también por sus padres y por los míos. ****Para esto dejo yo una cantidad de dineros, que si no fueren suficiente se compensarían con la venta de algunos de los míos enseres. Es voluntad mía ser enterrada con mi vestido rosa, y sin más adorno que la medalla de oro que me regaló mi madre al nacer. **

-¿Madre tenía un vestido rosa? –Henry pregunta, perplejo. Me encojo de hombros, tampoco yo lo sabía, deberé mirar en su arcón y llevarlo a la Merced, donde se encuentra su cuerpo. Madre era muy querida en nuestra cofradía y los cofrades de la Soledad pidieron guardar su cuerpo en la capilla hasta que fuera enterrada donde ella dispusiera. El escribano nos mira, primero a uno y luego a otro y continúa leyendo:

**A mi bien amado hijo, don Henry Beckett, casado con doña María Sánchez, lo nombro patrón y albacea de mi testamento y le entrego la casa de la que fueron mis padres, don Jim Beckett y doña Johanna, sus abuelos, que hasta ahora yo le arrendaba, para que haga con ella lo que bien le parezca. Otrosí, le entrego esta casa donde ahora vivo, puesto que era deseo de mi difunto esposo, don Juan Pacheco, que yo la poseyera hasta el día de muerte, pasando después a nuestro primogénito. Es voluntad mía que disponga mi hijo de todos los bienes de la casa, salvo los que yo señalo en este mismo testamento. **

**A mi adorada y buena hija, doña Johanna Beckett, le entrego la biblioteca que tanto he amado yo en vida para que ella la disfrute, pues sé lo mucho que gusta de ella. Otrosí, dispongo que sea doña Johanna Beckett la que revise las pertenencias que hayan quedado en mi alcoba, quedándose ella con lo que desee y entregando el resto al Hospital de las Cinco Llagas, para que allí hicieran uso de ellas como mejor les pareciere. **

**Ítem, dispongo que mi buena hija doña Johanna Bekkett se siente junto a la esposa de mi hijo, doña María Sánchez, a ver las joyas que tengo yo guardadas en una cajita celeste que encontrarán en el arcón. Dispongo que de todas las joyas que allí encontrasen, cogiera mi hija tres que no quisiera y se las entregase a su cuñada. De este mismo joyero deberá coger mi hija un guardapelo de plata que tiene mis iniciales y dentro un mechón de mis cabellos y llevarlo a la ermita de Santa María del Mar; déselo mi hija a su capellán, sabrá él lo que debe hacer. **

Levanto la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Por qué querría Madre que llevase su guardapelo a una ermita de Triana? Sé que vivió allí durante su infancia, pero apenas comentaba nada de aquellos tiempos. Quizás Santa María del Mar tenía para ella algún valor especial. Debo preguntarle a Fátima sobre este tema.

**El resto de las joyas pertenecerán a mi hija doña Johanna, pudiendo disponer de ella como bien le parezca, ya sea luciéndolas, vendiéndolas o guardándolas para tiempos de necesidad. Así mismo, es mi voluntad que no venda nunca la alianza con la que me casé yo con su padre, don Juan Pacheco como también es mi voluntad que use esta misma para cuando ella contraiga matrimonio. Si fuese voluntad de mi hija seguir los caminos de Dios y coger los hábitos, guardaría esta alianza para cuando mi nieta, Catalina, hija de mi hijo Henry y de su esposa, María, se casase. Si por alguna casualidad encontrase mi hija alguna joya más en el arcón que, por razón de la vejez dejase yo allí olvidada, es voluntad mía que tampoco la venda y que la guarde mientras que viva, pudiendo dejarla en testamento a quien ella decidiese. **

Madre no era tonta, debió escribir esto último sabiendo que yo encontraría la sortija. Debía valer mucho para que no quisiera que la regalase, tanto como su alianza… Henry sigue atento, no parece darle mucha importancia a estos detalles.

**Ítem, dejo a mi hija la cantidad de 300 ducados para su dote matrimonial. Si cogiera los hábitos, usaría este mismo dinero para ingresar en el convento que ella decidiese y para disponer de una vida acomodada en dicho convento. Si por alguna razón, que nunca yo entendería, nunca se casara ni ingresara en el convento, perdería mi hija estos dineros y pasarían a mi nieta Catalina con el mismo fin y en igualdad de condiciones. Y si mi nieta Catalina tampoco se casara ni cogiera los hábitos, pasase este dinero al Hospital de las Cinco Llagas. **

-Es muy buena dote –comenta Henry. Asiento, con poco entusiasmo, incluso me parece demasiado exagerada, pero no digo nada.

**Dispongo la cantidad de 160 ducados para mis nietos, Juan, Catalina y los que estén por venir, recibiendo la cantidad de veinte ducados cada uno, pudiendo acceder los niños a estos dineros cuando estuvieran en edad de entendimiento, no pudiendo usarlos jamás sus padres. Otrosí, dispongo que si de estos dineros sobrase algo cuando ya todos los niños fueran mayores, pasase ese dinero al Hospital de las Cinco Llagas.**

**Es también mi voluntad que se recen misas por mi alma una vez al mes durante la vida de mis hijos, don Henry y doña Johanna Beckett. Y es mi voluntad que estas misas se den en mi capilla de la Iglesia de San Jorge. Es también mi voluntad que se rece una misa por mi alma el 15 de agosto de cada año durante los años de vida de los mismos, y es voluntad mía que dicha misa sea cantada en la ermita de Santa María del Mar. Para tal fin, dispongo yo de unos dineros que ya acordé y entregué con ambos capellanes, no siendo necesario que mis hijos paguen más. **

-¿Por qué el quince de agosto? –pregunto, interrumpiendo al escribano que frunce el ceño. Henry me dirige una dura mirada e insta al hombre a continuar. Aprieto los dientes; hombres… no le dan importancia a los pequeños detalles. ¿Qué tenía de especial Santa María del Mar? ¿Por qué quería Madre que se le rezase una misa el quince de agosto? Espero que el escribano termine pronto, tengo que seguir leyendo el diario.

**Mando también que se den cuarenta ducados para la iglesia de San Jorge, de la que soy yo muy devota, cuarenta para la capilla de la Merced, sede de la Cofradía de Nuestra Señora de la Soledad a la que yo y mi familia pertenecemos y cuarenta para la ermita de Santa María del Mar. **

No digo nada, ya no me sorprende que se mencione de nuevo la ermita, pero ahora Henry parece enfadado. Supongo que no le hará ninguna gracia entregar tanto dinero a tres iglesias. Aun así no contradecirá el testamento, ese dinero pertenecía a Madre y de todas maneras, ningún buen cristiano osaría negar limosnas a las iglesias de Dios.

**A mi amado nieto, Juan, hijo de don Henry Beckett y doña María Sánchez, le entrego yo una peonza de plata que me pertenece desde que era niña. **

**A mi dulce nieta, Catalina, hija de los mismos, le entrego yo una muñeca de trapo y sus dos vestidos, pues sé que ella gusta de tales juguetes. **

**Mando también a mi criada, Elvira González, cien reales para que los añada a lo que lleva ahorrado para su dote.**

-Demasiado dinero –murmura mi hermano.

**Es mi voluntad que mi buena y fiel esclava, Inés reciba la libertad, disponiendo para ello de la cantidad de 60 ducados y ruego a mi buen amado hijo, don Henry Beckett, que acepte mi ruego. Si no quisiera dársela o si no quisiera ella tomarla, es mi voluntad que la esclava Inés pase a ser propiedad de mi hija, doña Johanna Beckett, pudiendo llevársela cuando contraiga matrimonio. **

-¡¿Qué?! –Henry y yo nos miramos. Madre ha liberado a Fátima. Mi hermano niega con la cabeza, tras la sorpresa inicial -. No pienso liberarla, además ella no querrá.

-Soy yo quien debo decidir entonces -respondo.

-¡No vas a liberarla, te lo prohíbo!

-Era voluntad de Madre –replico.

-¡No te das cuentas! Los moriscos son cada vez más odiados en estas tierras, Inés es una vieja, aquí está a salvo.

No puedo responder a eso, Henry tiene razón, Fátima no tendría ningún futuro, no conoce a nadie en Sevilla. Suspiro y dirijo la mirada hacia el escribano, que parece sorprendido por mi carácter.

-Continúe –pide mi hermano, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Mando también que de mis bienes se cojan 200 ducados para el convento del Nombre de Jesús y que estos ducados sean para la Casa de Arrepentidas del mismo.**

-¡¿Doscientos ducados?! –el escribano me mira escandalizado, ninguna mujer le habrá gritado así en toda su vida. Henry no se mueve, parece tenso, lo miro fijamente, esperando a que diga algo, pero no comenta nada. ¿Por qué no le sorprende? -¿No vas a decir nada? –exijo.

-Continúe –murmura, ignorándome. Ladeo la cabeza, indignada. No puedo creer que Madre mande tanto dinero para la Casa de Arrepentidas. Unos pocos ducados serían compresibles, pero ¿doscientos? No lo entiendo, no tiene explicación posible.

**Revoco y anulo cualquier otro testamento que yo mandase escribir antes de este, que es el único real y legítimo.**

**En la ciudad de Sevilla, tres de enero del año de Nuestro Señor de 1600. **

**Yo, Diego de Córdoba, escribano público y del rey nuestro señor, escribo y doy fe de este testamento. **

**En testimonio de verdad. **

**Diego de Córdoba **

-Bien, está es la voluntad de su Madre –concluye. No digo nada, demasiadas sorpresas en un testamento tan corto. Me levanto y me marcho. María, Fátima, Elvira y los niños me miran, deben haber oído mis gritos desde la sala. Llamo a la anciana y subo las escaleras, seguida de ella. En la seguridad de mi habitación me permito hablar con ella.

-Tienes mucho que contarme –digo con frialdad.

-¿Qué dijo su madre en el testamento?

-Primero que eres libre –respondo. Fátima parpadea, sorprendida. Niega, asustada.

-Yo… yo sólo sé ser… no puedo…

-No vas a irte a ningún lado –la interrumpo -. Henry no quiere darte la libertad y dijo que tú no querrías. A partir de ahora me perteneces, pero si algún día quieres irte, podrás hacerlo. No te denunciaré.

-Gracias, ama.

-No me llames ama –protesto, molesta -. Sigo siendo yo, tu niña, la que se pegaba a tus faldas mientras ponías la mesa, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi niña.

-Muy bien, ahora…

María nos interrumpe, entra en mi habitación tras llamar, parece preocupada.

-¿Qué decía el testamento?

-Madre te ha dejado joyas –me limito a decir.

-¿Y qué más?

-Nada importante, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Henry se ha marchado sin decir una palabra, ¿sabes a dónde va?

-No lo sé, María. Supongo que irá a la Merced, ya sabemos dónde enterrar a Madre.

-¿En San Jorge? –adivina Fátima. Asiento.

-Con un vestido rosa y su medalla.

-¿Tu madre tenía un vestido rosa? –pregunta María, sorprendida.

-Eso parece…

-Es un vestido que se ponía cuando era muy joven, antes de casarse –nos explica Fátima -. La señora me pidió que se lo arreglase, que quería usarlo de mortaja. Está en su arcón.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor, cuñada? –María asiente. Voy hasta la alcoba de Madre y busco el vestido. Se lo entrego y le pido que se lo lleve a Elvira -. Dile que tiene que llegar a la Merced tal como sale de aquí, si veo una sola mancha la despediré –digo con claridad. María se marcha y volvemos a quedarnos solas. Miro a la anciana, que parece agotada. Sabe que quiero respuestas.

-Muy bien Fátima. Ahora me vas a contar qué pasó entre ese pirata y mi madre. Y no quiero que te dejes ningún detalle.

-¿Por qué está tan enfadada, niña? –pregunta.

-Madre ha dejado mucho dinero a la Casa de Arrepentidas, ¿sabe por qué?

-No –responde, aunque parece nerviosa.

-Fátima…-le advierto.

-Yo no sé nada, niña, no me regañe, por favor, esta vieja ya no está para soportar regañinas –dice, triste.

-Quiero que me acompañes a Triana.

-¿A Triana? ¿Qué se le ha perdido a usted en Triana? No puedo dejar que vaya sin avisar a su hermano, niña, lo siento.

-Avísalo si quieres. Madre quería que llevase algo a una ermita que hay allí…

-Santa María del Mar –susurra.

-Estoy cansada, Fátima, muy cansada. Tú sabes más de lo que aparentas en toda esta historia.

-Siéntese niña, le contaré la historia –murmura.

-No quiero mentiras.

-No las tendrá, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad. Voy a contárselo tal como pasó, tal como su madre me lo contó a mí, tal como ella lo vivió.

Me siento en la cama y ella en mi silla. Y de nuevo sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y de nostalgia.

_Katherine no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba asustada, pobre muchacha. Borrosas imágenes danzaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez la de un apuesto hombre, de ojos azules y pelo negro. Despacio se incorporó, estaba tumbada en un jergón duro, incomodo, muy distinto a su suave cama. La voz de una mujer la distrajo, alzó la mirada, temblorosa. Se enfrentó entonces a una mujer morena, tan oscura como la noche, que se acercó a ella, con un puñal en la mano. Aterrorizada se echó hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda contra una pared de madera. Hasta entonces no se dio cuenta que estaba atada. La mujer oscura se acercó y alzó el puñal. La joven estaba tan asustada que no pudo siquiera gritar, pero entonces ella cortó las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos y sonrió._

_-Al fin despiertas –le dijo. Katherine se sorprendió ante su acento. _

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Lanie –respondió ella sin más. _

_-¿Lanie?_

_-Ese es mi nombre o eso decía mi amo. _

_-¿Eres esclava?_

_-Lo fui. Ahora soy libre. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En la Lady Martha. _

_-¿La… Lady Martha? –susurró. No podía ser. ¿Estaba en un barco? ¿Cómo había llevado la pobre muchacha allí? Sentía cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo y aquella mujer, a pesar de su amable sonrisa, la asustaba. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en el hombre de ojos azules, aunque no sabía cuándo lo había visto. _

_-Llevas cuatro días dormida. El capitán está preocupado. Despertaste unos segundos, pero volviste a dormir. _

_-Quiero ver al capitán –dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie, pero la mujer negó._

_-Vendrá él a verte. Tú descansa. _

_Se levantó y se marchó. Katherine no quiso mirar a su alrededor, no quería ver nada, sólo quería ver al capitán del navío y pedirle que la llevase de nuevo al puerto. Con suerte serían unos buenos comerciantes, pensó, ingenua. _

_-Estás despierta –dijo una voz de hombre. La joven miró hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y entonces lo vio. Era él. El hombre de ojos azules. Y algo dentro de ella despertó. Algo que no supo comprender, al menos, no entonces._

* * *

La capilla en San Jorge y la ermita de Santa María del Mar son ficticias. El resto de los lugares mencionados en este capítulo, existieron realmente y algunos continúan existiendo hoy en día.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Katherine nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto, tampoco había pensado en ello, jamás había puesto la mirada en los torsos desnudos de los marineros cuando iba al pueblo, ni en los ojos de algunos de sus más atractivos vecinos. Quizás por ello, quizás porque el hombre que tenía delante era único, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa; apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla contra el capitán de aquel barco. Agradeció en silencio la oscuridad del lugar donde se encontraba, él no podía verla bien, pues toda la luz se reflejaba en el hombre._

_-Empezaba a preocuparme –dijo. Ella no respondió, un hechizo la impedía hablar. El miedo, el cansancio y el dolor se entremezclaban con el repentino calor que sentía; la curiosidad que se apoderó de ella la obligó a mirar de nuevo al frente, permitiéndose el descaro de contemplarlo sin reparo. Llevaba aquel hombre una camisa de algodón blanca, sencilla, sin ningún remiendo y limpia, que dejaba ver el vello de su pecho, un pantalón oscuro, que dejaba ver sus piernas y unas botas, negras y nuevas. Llevaba también colgando del cuello una cadena de oro y un anillo en la mano izquierda. No era aquella ropa, tan sugerente y a la vez tan elegante lo que atraía a la joven muchacha, sino sus ojos. El capitán tenía unos ojos azules, hermosos, como el mismo cielo que le daban el aire de un inocente niño y a la vez de un amoroso amante. Se sonrojó de nuevo Katherine cuando esos impuros pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente y agachó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo podían unos ojos calentarla por dentro. –Lleva varios días sin salir, venga conmigo, le sentará bien un poco de aire fresco._

_No contestó con palabras, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, intentado recobrar algo del sentido común que había perdido. Debía hablar con aquel buen hombre y pedirle ayuda, sus padres estarían asustados y preocupados por la suerte de su pobre hija, debía volver a Sevilla._

_-Debo volver al puerto, por favor –dijo al fin, en voz baja, intentado no sonar muy desesperada y a la vez, queriendo dar muestras de esa educación que sus padres le habían inculcado. El capitán chasqueó la lengua, disconforme y se sentó a su lado en el catre, invadiendo su espacio. Katherine se apartó sobresaltada, pero sus sentidos se centraron de nuevo en él, especialmente su olfato, que aspiraba anhelante aquel aroma a mar y a hombre._

_-Eso no podrá ser, señorita. Lo lamento pero ya hemos dejado el río atrás._  
_-¡No! –gritó, horrorizada –Debo volver a casa, por favor, buen hombre, debe llevarme a Sevilla._  
_-No –respondió -. Tenemos marcado un rumbo y volver a Sevilla no está en mis planes, lo lamento._  
_-Pues déjeme en cualquier otro puerto –pidió -. Mi padre es un hombre agradecido, le pagará bien por ese favor._  
_-No pararemos en ningún puerto español. Nuestras provisiones están listas, no tenemos nada más que hacer en ese nido de papistas –escupió. Aquellas palabras la asustaron, aquel hombre distaba mucho de ser un buen comerciante español; recordó el ataque al puerto, la sangre de aquella mujer, los gritos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta._

_-¿Quién sois? –susurró._  
_-Capitán Richard, para servir a su majestad Elizabeth de Inglaterra y a usted, si así lo desea._  
_-¿Servís a la reina de Inglaterra? -repitió, atemorizada. El hombre asintió; Katherine se levantó, debía salir de allí, antes de que fuera tarde. Las heridas que le había provocado la caída en el puerto aún no estaban curadas; gimió, dolorida y se dejó caer de nuevo en el duro jergón. Su suerte estaba echada, no podría huir de aquel hombre._  
_-Así es._  
_-Sois piratas –afirmó, con la voz temblorosa._  
_-No nos confunda con esos perros de mar –contestó él, enojado -. Somos corsarios._

_Katherine soltó una risa amarga. Corsarios, piratas, para ella eran lo mismo. Atacantes a puertos, asesinos de personas indefensas, saqueadores de barcos, hombres sedientos de sangre; y había tenido la horrible suerte de ir a parar a un navío corsario. Sollozó, aquel hombre la mataría o peor, la forzaría._

_-No me haga daño –suplicó -. Por favor, no me haga daño._  
_-No tenía intención –respondió -. La devolveré a su casa, pero no aún._

_Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida. Los piratas no tenían piedad con sus víctimas, no los dejaban vivir, a menos que los necesitaran para poder pedir rescates. Su padre se había enriquecido, podría pagar por su vida, pensó._

_-Debo volver a casa –repitió, acongojada._  
_-Y lo hará, pero no hoy. Será mejor que lo asuma pronto, señorita, le quedan muchos meses aquí. Hágase a la idea._  
_-¿Meses?- Dijo, horrorizada._  
_-Tenemos un encargo de su majestad, vamos rumbo a Veracruz, cuando volvamos la devolveremos a su padre, si se comporta, por supuesto._  
_-¡No pueden llevarme al Nuevo Mundo! –gritó, furiosa. El capitán enarcó las cejas, haciéndola entumecer. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, asustada. No debía enfadar a un pirata, su vida dependía de ello._  
_-Puede volver a nado, si lo prefiere –respondió, con cierto desdén -. Aunque dudo que pueda moverse por el agua con ese pesado vestido, señorita. Y ahora, si no le importa, póngase en pie, le enseñaré el barco._  
_-No –respondió fríamente. Que no hubiera amenazado con matarla o herirla le daba valor para desafiarlo, aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizada. El hombre la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantarse, tirando de su brazo con fuerza. Katherine gritó, tratando de zafarse de aquel fuerte y masculino brazo, pero de nada le sirvió. La arrastró fuera, llevándola a la cubierta. Allí pudo soltarse, sujetándose con una mano el costado, apretando los dientes. Al menos la herida no había vuelto a sangrar. Apartó los ojos del capitán y miró a su alrededor, un numeroso grupo de hombres la miraban, algunos con crueldad, otros con aburrimiento, varios, con hambre. Uno de ellos se acercó, con una amable sonrisa._

_-Me alegra ver que te has levantado –dijo -. Yo mismo revisé tu herida, pronto sanará._  
_-Dale agua para lavarse y algo de pan –ordenó el capitán._  
_-Por supuesto –el hombre la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, pero ella se soltó, acercándose al capitán._  
_-¡No me toque!_  
_-Cállese –la voz del capitán era fría, parecía cansado de pelear contra la testarudez de la joven -. El cirujano se ocupará de usted, no discuta más._  
_-Nadie va a tocarme –replicó, enojada. Otro de los piratas se acercó y le dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el capitán lo sujetó, enfadado._  
_-¿Te he dicho acaso que puedes tocarla?_  
_-Osa contradecirle, capitán. Lo merecía._  
_-¡No ves qué está asustada! –Era la misma mujer que se había acercado a ella antes y la había desatado. Se agachó a su lado y trató de tocarla, pero Katherine se apartó, temerosa de un nuevo golpe; se encogió como una niña, mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._  
_-Lanie ocúpate de ella, Joshua, tú también._

_El cirujano se acercó a ella de nuevo y la levantó con suavidad, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce. La mujer llamada Lanie la sujetó del otro brazo, Katherine se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Entre ambos la llevaron hasta un catre distinto al anterior, donde la obligaron a tumbarse. El cirujano desabrochó los lazos de su vestido, deslizándolo hasta su cintura. Sus mejillas se encendieron, al sentirse desnuda y violentada por aquel hombre, aunque éste no parecía tener intención de lastimarla. Palpó con cuidado la herida y derramó vinagre sobre la misma. La pobre muchacha gritó de dolor, pero esta vez no se apartó._

_-Tranquila, muchacha, cálmese –murmuró él, acariciando con ternura alrededor de la herida. Luego se dirigió a la otra mujer -. Desnúdala y lávala, después oblígala a comer, tiene que alimentarse._  
_-El capitán ha dado permiso para darle algunas naranjas._  
_-Dale sólo una, no debemos malgastarlas._  
_-Bien._  
_-Descanse –terminó, mirándola a ella, quien no respondió. Cuando se fue el hombre Lanie la ayudó a desvestirse y trajo consigo una palangana con agua caliente y un trapo._  
_-Que piel tan bonita –alabó, admirada -. Ojalá pudiera yo tener una piel tan hermosa. Es muy suave y blanca, limpia. Apuesto que es usted una señorita elegante, ¿me equivoco?_  
_-No soy de la nobleza –respondió, cansada, mientras que la dejaba hacer._  
_-Tampoco yo, pero mi piel no es tan bella como la suya. La mía es oscura, maltratada por el trabajo, el sol y el viento, la suya es perfecta._  
_-¿El capitán era su amo? –preguntó, recordando que aquella mujer había sido esclava. Ella rio, negando._  
_-No, yo era esclava de su primo. El capitán me liberó cuando lo mató._  
_-¿Asesinó a su primo? –repitió, temblando._  
_-Mi amo forzó a la esposa del capitán. La señora del capitán no soportó la vergüenza y se ahogó en el mar. Éste se vengó acuchillándolo y después me liberó._  
_-Dios Santo… murmuró._  
_-El capitán cuenta con el favor real, por eso no lo juzgaron –sonrió, ajena al horror -. Su majestad la reina fue muy piadosa, no sólo no lo ajusticiaron, sino que le concedió la patente._  
_-La reina lo dejó vivir para convertirlo en uno de sus asesinos –escupió ella. Lanie dejó de lavar su piel y la tomó del rostro, su mirada se había endurecido._  
_-Nunca insulte a su majestad o el capitán hará que le arranquen la piel a tiras. No hay nadie en este mundo que la ame más que él._  
_-Quiero volver a casa –sollozó, agotada. Katherine era católica, vivía en un reino católico; sus gentes la habían acogido a ella y a su familia cuando habían huido de esa pérfida bruja a la que los ingleses llamaban majestad. Si el capitán de aquel navío se enteraba de sus orígenes la mataría._  
_-No tema, niña –trató de calmarla -. El capitán es misericordioso, no le hará daño si usted no lo provoca. Tome, póngase esto, no es tan bello como su vestido, pero está limpio._

_Katherine aceptó con manos temblorosas en sencillo y basto vestido que la mujer le entregaba. Aceptó que ella se atase los lazos y que le desenredase el cabello, pero rechazó el pan y la naranja que le ofrecía. Ella insistió._  
_-Coma, debe comer, vamos._  
_-No tengo hambre –negó._  
_-Son muchos los días de travesía que quedan por delante, si no come, acabará enfermando._

_Mojó el pan en vino y se lo entregó. Ella suspiró y comió, en silencio. A medida que tragaba se daba cuenta de que el apetito había vuelto en ella, dejándola con ganas de más. Lanie miró a su alrededor y sonriendo con picardía le entregó otra naranja._

_-¡No puede comer más que una! –Gritó una voz infantil. Katherine soltó la naranja de inmediato, pero su cuidadora negó con impaciencia y se la devolvió._  
_-Calla, Cachorro, o te haré fregar la cubierta con la lengua._  
_-Tú no puedes darme órdenes._  
_-Todos aquí podemos darte órdenes, no eres más que un niño._  
_-Ella no –señaló. Katherine aprovechó la discusión de ambos para comer el fruto, dejando las cascaras a un lado y mirando al crío que había aparecido de detrás de los barriles. No tendría más de diez años, sólo llevaba unas calzas muy remendadas e iba descalzo. Su piel estaba curtida por el sol y el cabello, rubio, revuelto y descuidado por el viento y el clima. Al igual que le pasara con el capitán lo que más había llamado la atención a Katherine de aquel mocoso fueron sus ojos, de color verde profundos. El rostro del chiquillo desprendía fuerza, inocencia y picardía -. ¿Será la puta del capitán? –preguntó, mirando primero a una y luego a otra._

_Katherine se escandalizó ante tales palabras, Lanie soltó una carcajada._  
_-No, ¿no ves que es una señorita distinguida?_  
_-¿Entonces qué va a hacer con ella?_  
_-No lo sé, además, lo que el capitán haga con ella no es asunto tuyo._  
_-Le diré al capitán que ha comido dos naranjas en vez de una –replicó él pequeño, con crueldad, ganándose un pescozón. Se frotó la cabeza, dolorido._  
_-No dirás nada o yo le diré al Vasco que fuiste tú quien le tiró el sombrero por la borda._  
_-¡Eso es mentira! –se defendió, pero Katherine notó en sus ojos una sombra de temor._  
_-Es cierto y sabes que él me creerá a mí. Y seguro que te dará una patada en el culo si se entera._  
_-No diré nada, lo juro –prometió. Acercándose aún más a las dos mujeres. Con la cercanía Katherine pudo notar que le faltaban un par de dientes y que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. El niño se la frotó, con aire distraído._  
_-Puedo darle la mía si quiere –dijo, señalándola a ella -. Pero no le digas nada al Vasco._  
_-No sé, que opina usted… no sé cómo se llama –observó._  
_-Katherine._  
_-¿Eres inglesa? –preguntaron los dos a la vez, sorprendidos. Ella miró hacia otro lado; El niño se acercó, alzando la medalla que la joven llevaba entre sus pechos._  
_-Es la Virgen –dijo -. ¿Inglesa y católica?_  
_-Cachorro, será mejor que el capitán no lo sepa todavía._  
_-Yo no diré nada si vosotras no le decís nada al Vasco._  
_-¿Quién es el Vasco? –preguntó Katherine, aliviada de que no fueran a delatarla._  
_-El que le ha pegado –contestó Lanie._  
_-¿Por qué lo llamáis así?_  
_-Su padre era un marinero vasco y él come por tres hombres. Sólo el capitán lo llama Javier, para el resto es el Vasco._  
_-Es el más temible de nosotros, pero el capitán lo controla –añadió el niño._  
_-Tú le tienes miedo –señaló._  
_-¡Yo no le temo a nada! –gritó él._  
_-No quería ofenderte –respondió, levantando las manos en señal de sumisión. Luego añadió -¿Cuál es tu nombre?_  
_-Cachorro._  
_-Tienes que tener un nombre –insistió._  
_-Si lo tenía, se me ha olvidado –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importase el asunto._  
_-Dice la verdad –añadió Lanie -. Lo recogimos en el puerto de Londres, estaba medio muerto de hambre y de frío, desmayado. Cuando despertó no sabía ni su nombre, así que le pusimos Cachorro._

_-Lanie, el Vasco requiere tu presencia –una mujer de pelo enredado y ropa desgastada se apareció por las escaleras. Llevaba muchos collares y tenía dos dientes de oro._  
_-Es Claudia, la puta –le explicó el niño._  
_-¿Una ramera en el barco? –susurró. La mujer llevaba en la mano una botella de ron se acercó a ellos, riendo._  
_-El capitán la pagó para tener a los hombres contentos. A la reina no le gustaría…_  
_-Mira quien tenemos aquí, una nueva jovenzuela… empezamos a ser muchas ¿no crees?_  
_-No estará aquí mucho tiempo –contestó Lanie antes de levantarse. Katherine le sujetó la mano, rogando con la mirada que no la dejase allí con aquella mujer. La negra la tranquilizó._  
_-Es inofensiva._  
_-Eso, tranquila señorita, no le haré nada, a mí sólo me interesan los hombres. A no ser que entre las faldas escondas algo –dijo, con una risa picarona, tocándola. Ella se apartó, como si el contacto la quemase._  
_-Es indecente –murmuró, pero la mujer la oyó._  
_-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando el capitán te reclame en su catre –dijo ácidamente._  
_-Me gustaría subir arriba –pidió mirando al niño, ignorando a la mala mujer. El crío se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los calzones y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a incorporarse. Al subir las escaleras y volver a cubierta se topó de bruces con el capitán._

_-¡Capitán Castle! –saludó el crío, con respeto. El hombre sonrió, haciéndole un gesto amistoso al niño y dándole una manzana. Cachorro la tomó ilusionado y se escabulló de nuevo escaleras abajo, por temor a que alguien se la robase._  
_-Veo que ha conocido a Cachorro –sonrió._  
_-Y también a la ramera –contestó ella, con frialdad._  
_-¿Tiene algo que objetar, señorita?_  
_-Es indecente, inmoral tener una puta en un barco._  
_-Créame, va a pasar muchos meses aquí para agradecérmelo. ¿O prefiere usted ocupar su lugar? –Katherine sintió como se le encogía el estómago al pensar que alguno de aquellos hombres pudiera tocarla -. Lo suponía. Disfrute de la travesía, señorita…_  
_-Catalina –mintió._  
_-Catalina –sonrió, pasando a su lado, rozándola con suavidad en el brazo. Katherine notó de nuevo como se le erizaba la piel al notar el contacto de aquel hombre, contuvo un estremecimiento. Se volvió, mirándolo._

_-¿Capitán? –Él paró, esperando -¿Me devolverá a Sevilla en el tornaviaje?_  
_-Lo haré –contestó – a menos que usted prefiera quedarse._

Unos golpes en mi puerta interrumpen a Fátima. Mi hermano entra y la llama, diciéndole que quiere hablar con ella. La anciana se marcha, dejándome pensativa, envuelta en un mar de dudas. ¿Cómo podía mi madre haberse enamorado de un pirata?


	6. Capítulo 5

Al salir de San Jorge el frío me golpea el rostro, como una bofetada. No lloré en la capilla, ya no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar por Madre. Tampoco Henry ni Juanito lo hicieron, al contrario que Catalina, que se abrazaba en silencio a la vieja Fátima. Aun no puedo creerme que no vaya a volver a verla, se ha ido, Madre está muerta. Estaba muy hermosa con ese vestido rosa, un vestido para señorita y que sin embargo a ella, siendo viuda, le quedaba muy bien. En el centro su medalla adornaba la sencilla prenda. Madre parecía dormir, pero eso no era un consuelo. Ella jamás despertaría de aquel largo sueño, no volveré a verla, no en esta vida.

María se apoya en mi hermano y camina en silencio, con la niña de la mano. Fátima va tras ellos, en silencio, con un rosario en la mano que sé que no ha usado. Al caminar por las frías calles de Sevilla un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo oscuro y bien vestido se acerca y habla con Henry. Lo conozco, vive en San Vicente, pertenece a la Alta Nobleza, esa a la que nosotros no pertenecemos, a pesar de compartir privilegios. Creo recordar que se llama Alfonso de León. No sé qué quiere de mi hermano, los grandes señores nunca han querido saber nada de nosotros, hijos de una plebeya y además extranjera. Pero esta casa le tenía cierto aprecio a mi padre, aunque nunca aprobasen su boca con Madre. Henry intercambia unas palabras con él y después continua andando, creo adivinar algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿de qué habrán hablado?

Al llegar a la casa Henry no comenta nada sobre el encuentro y sube las escaleras. Me acerco a mi cuñada, con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablaron?

María niega, me sonríe con tristeza y se marcha, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla. No entiendo nada, ¿qué ocurre? Tratando de parecer educada golpeo suavemente la puerta de la alcoba de Henry, quien me responde con un seco "adelante". Mi hermano está sentado en la cama, descalzándose. Me agacho a su lado y le ayudo, tal como Madre hizo mil veces con Padre. Él sonríe ante el gesto y me acaricia la cabeza, como cuando era niña. Parpadeo al notar las lágrimas en mis ojos, hacía mucho que mi hermano no me dedicaba ninguna muestra de afecto. Henry me toma de las manos y me sienta a su lado.

-No llores, hermana –murmura, limpiando las lágrimas. No puedo evitarlo y me arrojo a su cuello, liberando la tensión. Lo echaba de menos, añoraba a mi hermano. Me acaricia gentilmente la espalda, antes de apartarme con suavidad -. También yo la echo de menos –dice.

-No me acostumbro a haberla perdido –balbuceo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, pero debemos seguir, Madre no hubiera querido que nuestras vidas se pararan por esto.

Asiento en silencio, apartando mis lágrimas, limpiándome con mi pañuelito de tela.

-¿Qué quería don Alfonso?

-Darnos el pésame –responde él. Lo observo, no le creo, pero no quiero discutir no ahora que vuelve a quererme. Siempre he amado a mi hermano mayor, siempre deseé su afecto y que estuviera orgulloso de mí -. Doña Ana vendrá a la tarde, sé amable.

Suspiro, con poco entusiasmo. Doña Ana es una señora de unos cincuenta años, vecina nuestra. Cuando Madre vivía solía venir a hablar con Madre y ponerla al día de los cotilleos de la ciudad. Mi madre callaba y la invitaba a tomar vino y dulces, pues era muy educada, pero realmente no la soportaba. Tampoco yo la aguanto, ni a ella, ni su horrible y desagradable olor, ni sus "¿cuándo te casas, niña? Ha estado con nosotros en la capilla, donde ha formado un gran espectáculo, llorando a lágrima viva y gritando lo injusto que este mundo pero lo dulce que es la misericordia de Nuestro Señor. Con gusto la hubiera echado de San Jorge, pero Madre no me educó para ello. Tenía la esperanza de no volver a soportarla en ninguna velada ahora que Madre no está, pero parece que no va a ser así. Henry no puede evitar soltar una risa, tampoco él le tiene mucho aprecio a esa señora, pero no va a ser quien la soporte.

-¿Puedo servirle el vino malo?

-Dilúyelo en agua, que no se aprecie.

-Bien.

Me despido de él con un beso en la mejilla, olvidando el encuentro entre él y don Alfonso. Tras el funeral esas caricias y ese amable abrazo de mi hermano han sido mi único consuelo y por hoy, tengo suficiente. Podría ir a mi dormitorio y continuar leyendo el diario, pues Fátima debe estar ocupada, pero unos gritos en la alcoba de mis sobrinos me hacen cambiar de idea. Los niños están subidos en la cama, Juanito sobre Catalina, abofeteándola. Furiosa, lo aparto y tomo a la niña en brazos, mirando con severidad a mi sobrino.

-No vuelvas a golpear a tu hermana.

-Rompió mi retrato –contesta él, mientras que la niña llora silenciosamente en mi hombro.

-Eso no excusa, ¿vale más un simple dibujo que tu propia hermana? –le reprocho. El pequeño mira al suelo, luchando por no llorar.

-Era un retrato de la abuela –murmura.

María y Henry entran en la habitación. Mi cuñada coge a la pequeña y la besa, dirigiéndole una mirada airada a su primogénito.

-Hoy no tomarás nada salvo pan y agua –dice y después se va. Henry no añade nada más, coge el dibujo roto de su hijo y lo arruga.

-Deja de perder el tiempo en están sandeces –le ordena duramente -. Y no vuelvas a tocar a tu hermana.

-¡También tu golpeas a mi tía! –replica él. Horrorizada me tapo la boca con ambas manos, jamás he oído a mi sobrino hablarse así a su padre. Henry no me mira y coge al niño en silencio, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo. No puedo moverme, me quedo paralizada mientras que oigo los gritos del niño y el sonido de los golpes sobre la piel. Al poco tiempo mi hermano vuelve con el niño de la mano y lo arroja violentamente a la alcoba; me ordena que salga y cierra la puerta con llave.

-No saldrá de ahí hasta que yo lo ordene –dice a nadie en particular. María se asoma a la puerta de su alcoba, con Catalina de la mano, no osa desafiar a su marido. Intento decir algo, recordar que Juanito es sólo un niño, pero Henry no parece dispuesto a escuchar a nadie.

Agotada me encierro en mi alcoba, echándome en la cama. Juanito no debió golpear a Catalina, pero son niños. Yo nunca peleé con Henry, pero porque él es mucho mayor que yo. Tampoco pude reñir con Isabelita, que murió en la cuna. Sin embargo aún recuerdo el dolor de las correas de cuero cuando Padre me castigaba por gritar a algunas de nuestras vecinas y por darle una patada en el trasero al hijo de doña Ana, que siempre me seguía a todos lados y trataba de importunarme a la menos ocasión. Reía mi madre de aquello diciendo que ese niño estaba encaprichado de mí, pero yo hacía muecas de ascos y juraba tomar los hábitos antes de casarme con él. Marchó hace tres años a Toledo y desde entonces no he vuelto a verlo. Pero los castigos de Padre eran simples caricias comparados con el que ha provocado los gritos de mi sobrino.

Fátima entre sin llamar y se agacha junto al arcón, dejando la ropa limpia y seca perfectamente doblada, casi toda es negra o muy oscura, para guardar el luto. Madre me dijo en su lecho que sólo guardarse el luto por un año, nada más y que lo rompiese si decidía contraer matrimonio. Me sorprendieron estas palabras de la boca de una mujer que ha guardado luto durante años, pero le prometí que así lo haría.

Cuando termina, la anciana mira el diario de Madre y frunce el ceño.

-¿Ha seguido leyéndolo?

-No –respondo -. Esperaba que tú continuaras con tu historia –añado, vacilante. Ella niega.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, niña. Tendrá que esperar a mañana.

Asiento en silencio y la dejo ir. Podría esperar a mañana, pero estoy aburrida y no me atrevo a salir y enfrentarme con la ira de Henry. Además hoy, que he visto por última vez el rostro de mi madre, leer ese diario es la única forma que tengo de estar cerca de ella.

**Me sentí muy desagraciada entonces Madre, sola en aquel horrible barco de herejes y rameras. Temía que alguno de ellos me forzara o me matase o que el capitán descubriera mi procedencia y me acusare de traición a la pérfida a la que ellos llamaban majestad. Ni siquiera aquella amable sonrisa de la negra llamada Lanie o la mirada viva e inocente del pequeño Cachorro me daban confianza. Habían prometido ambos no decir nada a su capitán, pero sabe usted Madre que nadie debe fiarse de unos piratas. Y sin embargo, a pesar de mi temor y mis dudas, la ansiedad por volver a casa se mezclaba con la imagen de ese apuesto hombre. Si lo hubiera visto Madre, si hubiese visto esos ojos azules o ese cabello oscuro como la noche. Si cierro los ojos puedo sentir su olor a mar y a hombre y puedo recordar cada una de sus cicatrices. Tenía muchas, pero llamaba mi atención una que se avistaba en el centro de su pecho, allá donde su elegante camisa no tapaba la piel desnuda. Era larga y parecía hecha con un puñal fino no con una espada. No le pregunté entonces, Madre, pero ya le hablaré de aquellas cicatrices otro día, ahora prefiero contarle como empecé a confiar en la ramera, Claudia. **

**Fue una noche, unos tres días de despertar en aquel barco cuando el capitán se acercó a mí y me preguntó si me sentía bien. Tuve un inmenso deseo de gritarle y recordarle que estaba en un barco pirata y que deseaba volver a casa, pero me contuve. No pude sin embargo morderme la lengua y le reproché de nuevo mantener una mala mujer en el navío. La noche anterior había oído yo desde mi catre como esa mujer se entregaba a algún miembro de la tripulación, murmurando palabras obscenas, gritos y gemidos pecaminosos. No entendería yo hasta mucho después como podía una mujer dejarse poseer así por el mismo demonio, Madre, nunca la había oído a usted gritar así cuando buscaban entre las sábanas un hijo. Pero de nuevo, de hablaré de ello después. **

**Como le decía le reproché al capitán que permitiera tales encuentros y él me miró con dureza, respondiendo:**

**-Si tanto le molesta oír esos gritos, dormirá hoy en el frío calabozo, allí no se oye nada. **

**Antes de que pudiera yo decir nada unos brazos me sujetaron y me arrastraron, llevándome al calabozo y arrojándome allí sin ningún cuidado por mi persona. Aún recuerdo el sonido de la llave al cerrar y el frío y la humedad. Estuve toda la tarde y parte de la noche abrazada a mí misma, queriendo conservar algo de calor y muerta de hambre, pues no me llevaron nada. Fue por la mañana cuando la culpable de mis penurias vino a visitarme, abriendo la reja y sentándose a mi lado. Quise yo apartarme, pero temía que hablase con el capitán y me encerrasen de nuevo allí así que callé. No sabe usted Madre, cuanto me dolió la historia que esa pobre desgraciada me contó.**

Una voz desde el piso de abajo interrumpe mi lectura y suspirando dejo el cuaderno, bajando. Henry, María y Catalina están sentados a la mesa, esperándome. Murmuro unas disculpas y me siento en junto a mi sobrina, oyendo la oración y dejando que Elvira nos sirva. El almuerzo consiste en un guiso de verduras y un poco de pan. Fátima nos trae una jarra de vino y nos sirve a los cuatro, llenando el vaso de la pequeña hasta poco más de la mitad, evitando que vuelva a tirarlo al suelo. Comemos en silencio, cuando de repente María jadea y lleva ambas manos hasta su vientre. Todos la miramos, preocupados, salvo la niña, que sigue comiendo. Fátima se acerca, solícita.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señora?

-El niño lleva inquieto todo el día, no es nada –responde ella, aunque parece dolorida.

-Quizás debería descansar –sugiere Elvira. María niega con la cabeza, pero mi hermano le ordena que suba arriba y descanse.

-Doña Ana vendrá en un rato, sería una grosería no recibirla –protesta.

-Johanna atenderá a doña Ana, tú ve a descansar, no quiero perder más hijos –dice con frialdad. María palidece y asiente en silencio, parece culpable. Nadie dice nada más, aunque siento lástima por ella. Es sabido que cualquier mujer se culpa a sí misma cuando tiene un aborto, siendo a menudo objeto de reproches por parte de su marido. No entiendo yo que culpa tendrá la mujer cuando es Dios quien decide si el niño debe llegar al mundo o no, pero nunca hablo sobre ello, la opinión de una mujer no interesa a nadie.

Al terminar el almuerzo le ordeno a Fátima que suba a descansar. Esta quiere protestar, pero como buena esclava no desobedecerá jamás las ordenes de su ama. Me acompaña hasta mi alcoba y alisa la colcha, yo no puedo evitar reírme.

-No te he traído aquí para que trabajes –la regaño, con cariño.

-No, me ha traído aquí para que siga hablando sobre su madre y el pirata –responde ella. Me encojo de hombros.

-Tú necesitas descansar y yo quiero saber más.

-Ay niña, esto al final no le hará ningún bien –suspira.

-Quiero saber, Fát…

-Inés –me recuerda.

-Inés –cedo a regañadientes -. Necesito saber más sobre mi Madre, sobre aquello, creo que sólo así podré conocerla realmente.

-¿Y si no le gusta lo que va a conocer?

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme –aseguro. Ella me observa unos segundos, como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que dice, pero asiente y se sienta en la silla cercana a la ventana.

-¿Qué más quiere saber?

-Madre menciona en su diario algo sobre una historia de esa ramera, algo que ella le cuenta cuando está en el calabozo –Fátima asiente -. Háblame de ella.

-Como usted quiera, niña –responde con poco entusiasmo -. _Katherine miraba con recelo y miedo a la mala mujer, pero esta no parecía querer hacerle daño. Cogió la pecadora un cuscurro de pan que llevaba entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció. La joven no pudo rechazarlo, pues tenía hambre y además, no quería ofender a esa mujer, si lo hacía dudaba que pudiera salir de aquel espantoso lugar. Observó la ramera como la muchacha comía con avidez y sonrió._

_-Sí que tienes hambre._

_No contestó a sus burlas y terminó en pan, mirando después a otro lado. Claudia la miró y se acercó a ella, tomando un mechón d sus cabellos._

_-Ya no hueles también como antes, ahora hueles a mar._

_Se apartó ella con asco, mirándola airada, pero la ramera no se molestó, al contrario se echó a reír. _

_-¿Te doy miedo, dulce niña? ¿Crees que esta puta va a hacerte algo malo?_

_-Sólo eres una vulgar pecadora –replicó-_

_Claudia asintió, conforme._

_-Cierto y orgullosa de ello, niña. _

_-Arderás en el mismo infierno._

_-Al menos allí no pasaré frío –se rio -. Ni tampoco mis niños –añadió con cierta ternura. Katherine la miró sorprendida._

_-¿Tus niños?_

_-Mis hijos –aclaró -. James, Rose y Anna. _

_-Pero… no entiendo cómo…_

_-¿Cómo tengo hijos? Cuando trabajas abriéndote de piernas para cualquiera, acabas abriéndolas para parir –dijo ella con desdén. _

_-¿Dónde están?_

_-Viven con mi hermana, menos James, ese trabaja en casa del herrero. _

_-Deberían estar con su madre –le reprochó fríamente._

_-El capitán paga bien y mis hijos no comen del amor de una madre, comen con dinero, como todo el mundo. Cuando volvamos iré a verlos y les llevaré mis ganancias, así podrán tomar mucha leche y carne. Mi pobre Rose es tan pequeñita, necesita comida para crecer. Y mi Anna, mi pobre Anna, tiene los pies llenos de llagas por el horrible frío, espero poder ganar bastante para comprarle unos zapatos. Para James no, él tendrá que conformarse con lo que le de el herrero._

_-Es horrible –susurró._

_-El mundo es horrible –replicó ella -. Al menos para los pobres, para las señoritas ricas como tú, debe ser maravilloso._

_No respondió Katherine a aquello, se limitó a mirar al suelo, pero la ramera no parecía querer dejarla en paz._

_-También ypo soñaba con vestidos bonitos y un buen marido al que calentar con buenos guisos y abrazos. Pero no quiso mi padre que cumpliera yo tal destino. Ya ni me acuerdo cuantos años tenía cuando me llevó a casa del panadero y me dijo que me quedara allí a pasar la noche, pero segura estoy de que no serían más de diez. A la mañana siguiente tenía yo un dolor horrible entre las piernas pero al menos dos hogazas de pan recién hechas. Eso valía yo en mi casa, dos hogazas de pan._

_-No sigas por favor –suplicó._

_-¿Duele oír las desgracia de otros? ¿O es que ya no es tan fácil juzgar a una sucia ramera? –se rio con amargura-. Encontré marido, ¿sabes? Un muchacho alto y guapo, muy buen mozo, pero cuando la noche de bodas vio que estaba abierta me cruzó la cara de un bofetón y me llevó a rastras hasta la casa de mi padre. "Toma a tu vulgar ramera, que no quiero nada usado" le dijo. Mi padre no iba a aguantar la vergüenza de tener en casa una hija repudiada y me echó a patadas de allí. _

_-Calla, calla, no quiero saber nada más._

_-No hay más que decir, niña. Me encontré sola por las horribles y frías calles de Londres, encontré a un hombre que quería calor y se lo ofrecí. Me pagó bien y así seguí, viviendo de la calle y pariendo. Pero así no se alimenta a tres niños y cuando el capitán me encontró me ofreció mucho dinero a cambio de partir con él en su navío. _

-No quiero oír nada más –grito, horrorizada. Fátima no responde, se limita a darme un beso en la frente y se marcha, dirigiéndome una mirada de compasión -. Que horrible historia –susurro. Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello porque la voz estridente de doña Ana se oye desde la calle.

-¡Donde está la novia! ¡Tengo que verla! –La sangre se me hiela al oír eso. ¿De qué novia habla?


End file.
